patience
by KashiRuka
Summary: Une histoire de Kakairu, débutant avant ? la saison 1, laissez vos commentaires, pour savoir si je devrais en écrire une autre...!
1. Chapter 1

**Huit heures. **

L'homme se leva rapidement et prit une brève douche. Il s'habilla et mit son livre dans sa poche. Il dévala l'escalier et marcha d'un pas étrange. C'est comme si ses pieds étaient habitués à traîner et qu'une motivation quelconque le forçait à marcher plus vite qu'ils ne voulaient l'entendre, surtout si tôt le matin. C'était un mardi. Il se dirigea vers un petit commerce qu'on pourrait qualifier de salon de thé ou bien de petits déjeuners. Juste avant d'entrer, il fit une légère pause, reprit son calme tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés. Il posa sa main gantée sur les rideaux courts qui servaient de portes durant la journée et les souleva. Le salon de thé et déjeuners était assez gros, pourtant il était déjà plein à craquer de clients.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. _**Il**_ était là-bas au comptoir des commandes. Il se dirigea d'un pas las et plus naturel vers lui.

- Un café noir, s'il vous plaît, dit-il au commerçant en feignant de ne pas avoir vu celui qu'il observait tout à l'heure.

Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et le salua. L'autre se retourna vers lui et quand il l'eut reconnu afficha une grand sourire : « Salut, Kakashi! »

Le seul œil visible de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se courba en forme de demi-lune, seul signe visible permettant de montrer qu'il souriait puisque son visage était caché derrière un masque et son œil droit, couvert du bandeau des ninjas du village.

- J'allais justement quitter, poursuivi l'autre.

Un léger stress envahi Kakashi.

- Ah, moi aussi. Je dois aller rejoindre mon équipe pour un entraînement au terrain numéro trois près de l'Académie.

Ils quittèrent le café ensemble tout en discutant. Kakashi porta le café à sa bouche. _Eurk… j'ai oublié le sucre… c'est franchement dégoutant… je n'aime pas le café…_ Il prit une énorme gorgée pour finir le plus vite possible ce café. _Au moins la chaleur me brûlera la gorge et je ne sentirai plus son goût amer._ Le liquide chaud resta collé à son masque à présent humide et odorant de caféine. Il enlevait son masque le moins souvent possible, surtout en public, en pleine rue. Ce n'était que du liquide après tout. Iruka n'avait fait aucun commentaire à cette habitude étrange. En fait, tout le monde savait que Kakashi Hatake était un peu bizarre et les gens s'étaient habitués à le voir ainsi avec son masque. Kakashi traînait le plus possible, marchant d'une lenteur presque anormale pour un ninja. L'autre ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce détail. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, Iruka, racontant des bêtises que ses élèves avaient fait la veille en riant calmement. _J'adore son sourire…._ L'homme aux cheveux argent était complètement captivé par l'autre. Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant l'Académie.

- C'est drôle tout de même, on se voit beaucoup plus souvent depuis quelques temps. J'imagine que le hasard nous fera rencontrer bientôt. Sur ce, bonne journée Kakashi-sensei, lui lança le jeune professeur montrant la blancheur de ses dents parfaites à travers un sourire merveilleux. Puis, il disparu. Kakashi resta là quelques instants encore, en regardant dans le vide. Il reprit le contrôle sur lui-même et sortit son livre de sa poche et le lu tout en marchant vers le terrain d'entraînement.

« VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD! » crièrent deux de ses élèves, Sakura et Naruto. Sasuke restant calme et à l'écart.

- J'aidais un marchand de poisson à…, commença Kakashi qui fut aussitôt interrompu par ses deux élèves qui crièrent : « MENTEUR! ». Le jounin sourit bêtement et il commença l'entraînement des trois genins.

**Le mardi suivant. **

Huit heures. Kakashi se leva en vitesse, se doucha, mit son livre dans sa poche et dévala l'escalier de son appartement et sortit en direction du salon de thé. Il entra et balayait la pièce pour trouver Iruka. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Kakashi s'avança donc pour commander un café. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait le sucre. _Je n'oublierai pas cette fois-ci…_

Pendant ce temps Iruka entra dans le café et aperçu Kakashi, il s'avança pour lui parler quand il remarqua que le jounin mettait une quantité phénoménale de sucre dans son café, à n'en compter les sachets vides, il devait être rendu au septième… « Salut Kakashi-sensei, comment ça va? » L'autre, sursautant en entendant cette voix, fit volteface immédiatement. _Reste calme, tu es un jounin, tu ne dois jamais montrer tes émotions…relaxes _

_- _Ah, salut Iruka, répondit-il d'une voix calme et lasse. Je vais bien et toi?

Iruka commanda et ils quittèrent en direction de l'Académie en marchant lentement sur un trottoir de pierre. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent commença la discussion et ils se perdirent tout deux dans la conversation. Kakashi fit rire son interlocuteur. _Son rire_. Ils se quittèrent et juste avant qu'Iruka disparaisse sur le côté du bâtiment, il salua Kakashi.

L'autre était toujours planté là quand le brunet se retourna une dernière fois. « Réflexion faite, à mardi prochain! » Le jounin masqué resta debout sans bouger, quelques secondes encore, comme s'il savourait le moment. _Mardi prochain_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercredi.**

La journée avait été longue. Kakashi et les trois genins avaient passé toute la journée, comme à l'habitude, à s'entraîner d'arrache pied, mais cette fois-ci les conflits entre Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient fait plus nombreux et ils avaient essayés de tester leurs capacités jusqu'à l'épuisement total de leur chakra. Kakashi avait dû subir les plaintes de Sakura toute la journée. Elle avait passé son temps à railler après Naruto et à encourager Sasuke d'une façon irritante. Cela faisait un moment que les deux garçons étaient au sol, mort de fatigue, et que Kakashi essayait de lire tranquillement dans un arbre pendant que Sakura lui disait sans arrêt qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour eux, ou du moins pour Sasuke. _Ce qu'elle peut être chiante parfois…_

Il devait être près de cinq heures quand Kakashi l'entendit. Il reconnaissait cette voix, elle le serrait légèrement à la poitrine. _Il est là_. Le jounin sauta de son arbre pour voir de plus près.

- Hey, Naruto! Tu n'es pas trop fatigué pour des ramens j'espère? C'est moi qui invite!

Le jeune blond se leva du sol en un bond comme s'il n'avait jamais été épuisé de la journée.

- Iruka-sensei! Je suis toujours prêt pour des ramens, vous le savez bien!, cria l'enfant de nature bruyante.

Sasuke, encore au sol et complètement vidé d'énergie, le regardait avec des yeux à la fois surpris et contrarié, comment pouvait-il avoir encore autant d'énergie alors que lui était encore si épuisé.

Kakashi s'approcha et le salua d'Iruka. « Ah! Kakashi! Comment tu… » Soudainement un cri se retentit.

« Kakashi-sensei! Quelle ironie de te croiser ici, mon éternel rival!! ». Un grand homme avec des sourcils noirs anormalement énormes et fournis, vêtu d'une combinaison affreuse et humiliante lui adressait un sourire des plus scintillants.

- Au revoir, sensei!!, cria Naruto avec son enthousiasme habituel, qui était déjà à quelques mètres plus loin, trop pressé d'aller manger. Iruka lui fit un signe de la main et les deux s'éloignèrent en direction de chez Ichiraku.

Gai, l'homme en combinaison verte et moulante, continuait son discours énergique. Kakashi ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait Naruto et Iruka s'éloignés en riant et en parlant. Il soupira.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu !? s'écria la bête aux énormes sourcils.

- Hein? Euh désolé Gai… je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu me disais, lui répondit Kakashi de sa voix calme. Sur ce, bonne soirée, Gai. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et parti d'un pas mou.

Gai restait là, la bouche tombante, rageant contre son rival qui se foutait bien de lui. Son nez gonflait au rythme de sa respiration qui s'accélérait de rage. Son visage, qui se déformait à cause de sa frustration envers Kakashi, ajoutée à ses cheveux « coupe bol » lui donnait l'air d'un déficient intellectuel.

Sasuke finit par se lever. Il n'en pouvait plus de Sakura et « de ses jolies attentions ». Il partit chez lui voulant à tout prix quitter cette folle en furie qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser et de s'inquiéter pour lui. Un peu plus et il aurait été couvert de bave tant elle le _minouchait_.

Kakashi marchait lentement. _Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Gai arrive à ce moment précis?… je n'aurai pas la chance de revoir Iruka d'ici cinq jours… ahh foutue mission… je dois aller voir L'hokage, c'est vrai… _Il prit le chemin de la grande tour. Après avoir reçu toutes les informations nécessaires, il quitta le grand bureau de Sondaime et traîna jusque chez lui tout en relisant Icha Icha Paradise.

Arrivé chez lui, Il mangea rapidement et enleva sa veste de jounin. Il s'étendit sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond et remémorait sa journée. Les points faibles et forts de Sasuke et Naruto. Les choses à améliorer. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de faire taire Sakura. Puis il réentendit _sa_ voix. Sa poitrine le serra. _Iruka…_

Après un moment, il fit son sac et parti. Il devait faire une mission de reconnaissance au pays du riz. Liquider un petit groupe provocateur qui voulait créer des tensions concernant l'alliance de Konoha avec ce petit pays commerçant. Le groupe étant constitué de neuf personnes dont deux ninjas déserteurs devenus brigands. Rien de difficile. Een fait, ce qui était, selon Kakashi, la partie la plus ennuyante de la mission, c'était le voyagement : une journée à vitesse normale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lundi.**

Iruka avait été assigné au poste des rapports de missions. Dès qu'il terminait la classe, il soupait légèrement et filait dans la salle prévue à la réception des rapports. Il en avait profité pour finir de corriger toutes les copies de ses étudiants. Le dernier rapport attendu avait été remis tard et Iruka était vraiment fatigué de sa journée avec les turbulents que sont les apprentis-ninjas. Il marchait lentement en trainant un peu en direction de chez lui. Kakashi courait. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de dormir.

Il avait franchi l'entrée principale depuis peu et se dirigeait vers son bloc appartement. _C'est lui_. Il avait croisé Iruka sur son chemin; seulement, le brunet ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le jounin s'arrêta dans un arbre et regardait l'autre homme de loin. Iruka était presque arrivé chez lui. Il cherchait ses clés dans ses poches. Arrivé au deuxième pallié extérieur de l'immeuble, il entra et ferma la porte. Kakashi resta dans l'arbre quelques instants. _J'aimerais tant entrer… le voir…l'approcher… _

Puis une odeur de sang lui monta aux narines, la fatigue le repris. Il descendit de l'arbre et traîna jusqu'à son appartement. _Un bon lit chaud_. Il entra et aurait voulu sauter sur son lit et s'endormir net. Mais, il savait que le sang aurait gâché son lit et que ses vêtements auraient répandus une odeur sale et puissante qui l'aurait écœuré au matin. Il se dévêtit, pris une douche bouillante et serra ses vêtements dans un sac de plastique. Il se jeta nu dans les couvertures de son lit. Il s'endormit instantanément.

**Mardi. **

Kakashi se réveilla vers les trois heures du matin. Il se mit à lire en attendant que la journée du commun des mortels commence. Un rayon de soleil agressait son œil droit. Il regarda la boule brulante. Onze heures. _Merde, il est déjà en cours à cette heure…je n'aurais pas du lire autant, je reste toujours accroché à cette merveille. En plus je dois me taper un foutu rapport… arghh ma journée est déjà gâchée…_

Son ventre criait, il se leva, ouvrit le frigo. Vide. Il soupira. _Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse les courses de temps en temps… _Il haussa des épaules, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement pour partir faire ses courses. En rentrant chez lui, les mains pleines, il passa devant une affiche qui indiquait que le nouveau icha icha paradise était sorti. _ÇA FAIT DES MOIS QUE J'ATTENDS. IL ME LE FAUT TOUT DE SUITE._ Il courut les mains pleines de provision, fonça dans deux types à combinaisons moulantes vertes.

En fait, il s'en foutait bien, il ne voyait rien, il voulait le livre. Il entra dans la librairie, l'acheta, sortit dehors et commença à le lire immédiatement. Soudain, quelque chose passa furtivement. Le livre avait disparu. _LE LIVRE A DISPARU_.

- Ah Kakashi-sensei, comment oses-tu me provoquer devant mon élève!, s'écriait Gai avec un grand sourire, je crois que tu es prêt pour un nouvel affront!, lui disait-il avec son ton bruyant en balançant le livre de Kakashi dans les airs.

Kakashi laissa tomber ses courses par terre. Se retourna d'un coup sec et sauta sur l'autre jounin. Gai, surpris bloqua la première attaque, mais Kakashi leva son bandeau, révélant son Sharingan. _Gai avait prit SON livre_. Il prit énormément de vitesse et mit à terre le géant vert en quelques secondes. Lee, vêtu de la même façon ridicule que Gai, se mit à chialer à côté de son sensei idolâtré. L'homme aux cheveux argentés rabaissa son bandeau sur son œil gauche, reprit son épicerie d'une main et recommença à lire de l'autre, quittant son adversaire d'un pas calme et las, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Les gens dans la rue le dévisageaient, Iruka était parmi eux avec Genma et Raidô.

- Décidément, les rumeurs à son sujet sont fondées, souffla Genma, il est d'une rapidité incroyable, mais il est complètement cinglé et pervers. »

- Cinglé et pervers ?, demanda Iruka.

- Tu n'as pas vu le livre? C'est Icha Icha paradise, personnellement je ne lirais pas ça en public si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit Raidô, en plus, il a mit Gai au tapis pour ce roman. En plus, il a utilisé le sharingan! Il est vraiment trop excentrique.

Iruka ne répondit rien. Il sentait un petit pincement dans son ventre. _Kakashi était vraiment fort pour avoir vaincu Gai en quelques seconde… et incroyablement sexy en combat…_ Il rougit de honte à cette voix qui lui avait traversée l'esprit. Les deux autres ne remarquèrent rien; aidant Gai à se relever. Iruka se força à penser à autre chose.

Kakashi arriva chez lui en un rien de temps. Il n'avait plus faim. Il prit son sac d'épicerie et le lança dans le frigo sans le vider. Il prit le premier crayon qu'il vit et railla les noms des deux personnages principaux le plus rapidement possible les remplaçant par deux lettres majuscules distinctes. Il se lança sur son lit, retira ses vêtements et replongea dans sa lecture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mercredi.**

Il faisait jour. Kakashi n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il se leva, mit son habit de jounin en une fraction de seconde et retourna à son livre. Il devait aller voir l'Hokage très tôt ce matin. Il marcha et s'arrêta devant le salon de thé. _Bah pourquoi pas, ça me tiendra éveillé…_ En fait il ignorait quelle heure il était. Toujours plongé dans sa lecture il commanda et se dirigea vers le sucre. Il déchirait trois ou quatre sachets à la fois, question d'en finir vite et de boire le café d'un trait.

« Tiens, salut Kakashi, c'est rare de te voir ici le mercredi matin. »

La respiration de l'homme masqué s'arrêta un instant. Ses jambes étaient soudainement d'une étrange mollesse. _Iruka_. Il se retourna et fourra le livre dans sa poche gauche, puisque la droite était déjà occupée par son ancien livre qu'il avait oublié de retirer de ses pantalons sales de la veille. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sales avec un sourire légèrement nerveux qu'Iruka ne pouvait percevoir. _Dieu qu'il est encore plus beau quand ses cheveux argentés sont extrêmement en bataille… _Le chuunin rosit à l'idée que quelqu'un aurait pu entendre les mots qui venaient de traverser son esprit.

« Salut Iruka! Ah oui, eh bien c'est que je dois aller voir l'Hokage ce matin… pour… je ne sais plus quoi…bref… tu ne devrais pas être à l'Académie? »

- Non, c'est congé pour les élèves, dit le grand brun en lui lança un regard perplexe, Tous les chuunins et les jounins sont convoqués aujourd'hui pour l'examen des genins qui s'envient…

- Ah…oui c'est ça, dit-il d'une voix calme. _Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un imbécile, comment ai-je pu ne pas me souvenir de cet événement… au moins je m'y serais rendu… c'est déjà ça…_

Kakashi regarda fixement Iruka, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ce regard pesait lourd sur le chuunin, il eut un étrange sentiment qui était un peu embarrassant. Puis, un autre chuunin interpela Iruka et les deux partirent ensemble. Kakashi fixait Iruka s'en aller avec l'autre homme. Un pincement lui tenaillait le bas ventre. _Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi plus qu'à un autre? Je ne suis même pas foutu de tenir une conversation avec lui… et puis je ne sais même pas s'il aime les femmes! Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas semblé avoir eu de petite amie qu'il ne les aime pas… Décidément, je suis vraiment mieux de rester à l'écart de lui…_

Iruka n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kakashi. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié son ami. Cela l'enrageait de penser au jounin ainsi. Il niait catégoriquement son homosexualité, se disant qu'il n'avait simplement pas trouvé la bonne femme pour lui et qu'il était aussi hétérosexuel puisqu'il avait déjà sorti avec la sœur de Genma, ils étaient restés amis. En fait leur relation c'était avérée plutôt amicale, mais ça, Iruka n'en tenait pas compte. Cependant, le fait que cet homme aux cheveux argentés occupe son esprit le troublait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas délibérément nier son intérêt pour Kakashi. C'était plutôt un processus inconscient : se disant que ce n'était qu'un bon ami. Après tout, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ses sentiments à l'égard des hommes ou des femmes autres que d'une façon amicale ou d'un amour général relié au village. Les ninjas se doivent de laisser leurs sentiments de côté, de les contrôler, au point même où la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas vraiment traités et analysés correctement. Iruka voyait Kakashi comme un ami. Cette voix étrange allait sûrement s'atténué. Après tout, il avait déjà trouvé des femmes belles, ou des hommes beaux. Ce n'est qu'un qualificatif qui désigne une personne. On ne peut pas rester insensible devant la beauté. Sur ce, la voix se tut. La rationalité d'Iruka avait repris le dessus sur lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mardi. **

Kakashi n'alla pas prendre de café. Il n'arriva pas en retard au terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke et Naruto n'avait pas entretenu de fortes rivalités cette journée-là. Sakura n'avait pas dénigré Naruto, et avait même été gentille avec lui lors d'une activité sur l'esprit d'équipe. Kakashi avait décidé d'apprendre aux genins une nouvelle technique, qu'ils pratiquèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi. C'était une journée anormalement normale.

**Mercredi. **

Juste après leur entraînement, Kakashi quitta rapidement ses élèves. Il savait qu'Iruka viendrait chercher Naruto pour des ramens. Il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches en longeant de grands arbres. _Je ne dois pas le voir. Je dois arrêter de me faire des espoirs comme ça… On se parle à peine. Il a une vie, des amis. Je suis si obsédé par lui que j'oublie de penser au village comme il se doit. L'amour me rend fou. Il faut que je pense au village .En tant que jounin et ex membre des forces spéciales, c'est moi qui dois protéger les gens du village. Il faut protéger ceux qu'on aime… _« **Les ninjas qui n'obéissent pas aux règles sont des déchets, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont pires que des déchets **». La doctrine de Kakashi raisonnait dans sa tête.

**Jeudi. **

Convocation chez l'Hokage.

« Depuis que vous êtes revenu du pays des vagues, ton équipe et toi, après avoir affronté Zabuza et Haku, il semblerait qu'il ait resté quelques survivants du groupes de Gato. Il serait moins d'une dizaine et recommencerait à effrayer une petite partie dominante dans le commerce du village. Nous devons garder de bonnes relations avec ce pays très prometteur en temps que futur centre d'économie vu sa position géographique. Il est primordial d'aider se pays à se bâtir une plateforme commerciale pour avoir une exclusivité avec eux. Ta mission est de liquider ses hommes. Il ne dérange pas encore beaucoup pour le moment, mais les dirigeants du pays des vagues ne veulent pas commettre la même erreur deux fois, comme ce le fut avec Gato. Nous sommes honorés qu'ils aient fait appel à nos services, c'est pourquoi je t'envoie toi. Tu es un de nos meilleurs effectifs et de plus tu connais déjà Tazuna, qui est maintenant le ministre du commerce du village de Kiri. »

L'Hokage continua de parler quelques instants puis, l'ex-ANBU aux cheveux argent acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour partir en mission dès le soir même. _Au moins cette mission me fera penser à autre chose…_


	6. Chapter 6

_L'effet de surprise n'a pas fonctionné_.

Un des hommes du groupe du défunt Gato surveillait constamment Tazuna et il avait surpris un bout de conversation concernant l'arrivée du ninja-copieur, Hatake Kakashi. Quand il eut vu le jounin, il alerta aussitôt ses complices puisqu'il reconnaissait l'homme masqué. Quand Kakashi arriva à leur repère, les criminels l'attendaient déjà.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil entrepôt sale et sombre. Il était rempli de boîte de carton, d'objets en métal, de caisses de bois et de toute sorte de choses difficilement distinguables à la noirceur. La seule source de lumière résidait en un baril de métal sale où brûlaient des objets enduits de matière inflammable.

Dès qu'il était entré, Kakashi s'était fait attaquer sans discrétion par cette bande d'amateurs.

_Afff… puisque l'effet de surprise n'a pas fonctionné je vais devoir m'y prendre autrement… _Une pluie d'armes ressemblant un peu à des petits kunais tomba sur l'ex-ANBU. Kakashi sorti rapidement son kunai, évita quelques attaques puis remarqua qu'un des individus faisait le signe du cheval avec ses doigts. Avant qu'il n'ait pu enchaîner un autre signe, le jounin s'était téléporté directement derrière l'horrible blondinet dont le visage était couvert de vieilles cicatrices de brûlures au niveau des joues et du cou.

Il lui trancha la gorge d'un coup si sec que le sang de sa victime se projeta à une bonne distance sur l'un de ses compagnons. Il lança le cadavre sur un autre homme qui tomba au sol en recevant la masse corporelle lourde et molle sur lui.

Il se retourna rapidement, sentant une présence derrière lui et il flanqua une série de coups de pieds sur les deux hommes. Il les acheva en moins de trois secondes. _Plus que quatre._

Un homme costaud s'approcha de lui en l'attaquant avec une grande masse. Kakashi remarqua que la force de l'homme était considérablement plus puissante que les autres. Il devait concentrer du chakra dans sa masse. Il évita avec facilité le coup trop lent. Bien qu'il soit puissant, le ninja n'était pas rapide. Kakashi fit dévier le coup qui tomba sur la jambe de celui qui se relevait et dégageait de lui le corps mort du blondinet. La masse broya sa jambe en un crit déchirant le calme de la nuit. Profitant de la fraction de surprise du grand et gros homme, le jounin l'attaqua de front en plein ventre. Le gros perdit l'équilibre et Kakashi lui éclata les deux rotules. Il l'acheva.

Les deux autres, réalisant comment la situation avançait, voulurent s'enfuir. L'ex-ANBU lança un kunai en plein cœur de l'un d'eux avant qu'il n'atteigne une position hors de portée du lancé de Kakashi. Il ne prit même pas la peine de voir s'il avait été touché. Il savait que son tir aurait été réussi. Le ninja masqué sauta sur l'autre pour lui saisir les cheveux d'une main. Il arriva si rapidement sur lui que sa grande main gantée, toujours accrochée à la tête crasseuse de l'autre homme, propulsa le malfaiteur de quelques mètres. Avec le surplus de la force de la propulsion, 

Kakashi descendit sa poigne vers le sol pour lui éclater la tête sur le béton humide. Il prit une pause, reprit son souffle, et se releva.

_Bon... C'est bien… les kunais maintenant…_ Il fit le tour de la pièce et ramassa ses propres armes. Il se concentra un instant pour sentir si tout le monde était bel et bien mort_. Non…celui à la jambe broyée n'est pas mort… _Kakashi fit un demi-tour très rapide et lança un kunai en plein front de son adversaire. Le coup était si rapide, que le crâne se fendit légèrement à l'entrée du kunai.

Kakashi se rendit près du corps, retira son arme, et se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait achevé en lui fracassant la tête sur le sol. Il souleva la tête et observa les dents brisées qui se trouvaient sur le plancher. _Ahh… tiens… celle-ci est encore belle…_ Il prit la seule qui n'était pas complètement abîmée et la fourra dans sa poche.

Après avoir avertit Tazuna, il quitta le pays des Vagues.


	7. Chapter 7

**Samedi, vers cinq heures du matin. **

Kakashi venait de passer l'immense portail vert qui indiquait l'entrée du village caché de Konoha. Il marchait à pas lents, son petit sac sur le dos et son linge tout souillé dégageant une drôle d'odeur. Il passa les larges dalles de pierres et salua un Kotetsu à moitié réveillé qui commençait sa garde de l'entrée. Il fila vers l'allée principale à la recherche d'un magasin ouvert, suivant son estomac qui grognait de façon cacophonique depuis une heure. Il trouva un petit dépanneur familial dont les propriétaires commençaient à peine d'ouvrir. Comme il entrait, une grosse bouffée de toutes sortes d'aliments attaqua ses narines et firent grogner son ventre davantage. Il s'acheta quatre palettes de chocolat et sortit tout en ouvrant les emballages. Il se mit à grignoter les friandises rapidement tout en se dirigeant chez lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se laver.

Arrivé près de son pâté de maison, il y avait pleins de patrouilles de construction. À cette heure là, ce n'était pas normal. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier extérieur de son immeuble quand un homme dans la quarantaine portant une sorte de casque le freina. On lui refusait l'accès à son appartement. Apparemment, une bande de gamins auraient fait sauté des tuyaux de plomberie dans la nuit et la plupart des immeubles environnants étaient soit inondés, à cours d'électricité, ou même troués par la légère explosion. _Pas avant dix heures…_

Kakashi soupira. Il fit demi-tour et s'arrêta dans un parc tout près. Ses pieds pesaient dans la verdure encore humide du matin et ils le guidèrent vers un banc de pierre. _Là au moins je pourrai dormir… _Il s'étendit sur le banc faisant de son sac un oreiller de fortune. Il fourra les emballages vides dans sa poche et passa ses mains sous sa tête en laissant un soupir traversé le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Kakashi?! » le jounin figea, sentant de la nervosité l'envahir. _Bouge. Bouge. Lèves-toi. Allez tête, tournes-toi…_

Iruka arriva à la hauteur de Kakashi avant que celui-ci ne se soit complètement relevé vers le jeune chuunin. Il s'assit sur le banc en donnant une position droite et digne d'un ninja à son dos.

- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu! , sur un ton tirant vers la plaisanterie, j'ai su que tu étais en mission, et je vois que tu viens tout juste de rentrer! , lui lança Iruka en blaguant sur ses vêtements tachés de pourpre et brun séchés.

- Mouais… en fait j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, mais je ne peux pas avant dix heures selon leurs prévisions…, rétorqua Kakashi tout en soulevant d'une main fatiguée ses cheveux sales. …Des jeunes idiots auraient fait sauter la plomberie de l'immeuble, lui répondit Kakashi n'osant trop le regarder. _Il jogge le samedi matin à cinq heures du mat…il est complètement timbré._

- Ah vraiment? Eh bien tu peux venir chez moi en attendant si tu veux, tu prendras une douche aussi si tu veux. En fait, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire ce matin c'est pour ça que je suis levé de si 

bonne heure pour avoir le temps de faire mon exercice du matin. Tu auras la paix pour dormir un peu.

Le visage d'Iruka s'illuminant d'un si magnifique sourire que la main de Kakashi trembla quelques secondes. _Chez lui…_

En un rien de temps ils étaient arrivés à son appartement. « Je vais aller me laver le premier si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Iruka d'une voix douce, je suis un peu pressé. » Iruka disparut dans la salle de bains et n'en ressortit que trois minutes plus tard.

Kakashi le regardait. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et tombaient près des épaules. Ils ne les touchaient pas entièrement, les effleuraient seulement par mèches. Il fixait ce sourire doux, ces cheveux humides. Il le fixa mettre son chandail et sa veste de chuunin, regardant le corps de l'autre homme avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous les vêtements. _Je dois rêver… c'est trop irréel…_ Il se pinça. Il ne rêvait pas. Pris d'une sorte de joie incontrôlable, il rougit un peu. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain rapidement pour qu'Iruka ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Iruka parti un peu après lui lassant quelques indications si le jounin avait eu faim ou quoi que ce soit. Iruka déposa un pantalon de pyjama et une serviette propre sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Le brunet s'attacha les cheveux et quitta la pièce avec un tendre sourire, comme ceux qu'on adresse aux enfants en bas âge pour les rassurer qu'on reviendra vite. Il ferma la porte. Kakashi ne bougea pas. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux argent. Il revit toute la scène et tenta d'absorber chaque seconde comme s'il s'agissait d'un événement sacré.

Il se déshabilla, serra la dent qui traînait dans sa poche dans son étui, et il retira aussi son masque et son bandeau qu'il nettoya dans le lavabo. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et déposa les morceaux de vêtements propres sur le dossier en bois d'une des chaises pour les faire sécher. Il prit son uniforme de jounin sale et le mit dans la machine, puis ouvrit la porte vitrée de la douche. _Iruka était là._ _Il y a à peine quelques secondes il se trouvait là, où je suis présentement…_ Des fantasmes traversèrent son esprit fatigué, le réveillant un peu. Il fit couler l'eau un peu puis pénétra dans la douche. Il restait immobile, savourant une bonne douche bouillante, comme il les aimait, laissant l'eau le nettoyer. _Comme ça sent bon… c'est l'odeur de son savon… son savon… il vient de se laver…_ Kakashi saisit le pain de savon et se lava avec lui doucement avec bonheur. _Je suis chez Iruka, dans sa douche me lavant avec le savon qui vient de le toucher… _

Un peu après, il sorti et s'essuya et enfila le bas de pyjama qu'Iruka avait laissé pour lui. Ne sachant que faire il retourna à la salle de bain qui communiquait avec la chambre d'Iruka. Il balaya la pièce du regard en analysant rapidement les détails. La chambre était peinte avec une teinte de vert clair. Le lit était double et placé au centre de la pièce juste en-dessous de la large fenêtre. Il se promena dans la chambre en observant les photos sur les murs. Kakashi remarqua un gros cartable appelé « photos » déposé sur un bureau de bois. Il supposa que la majorité des photos étaient celles de ses étudiants et de lointains souvenirs qui semblaient moins tenir à cœur au chuunin que celles qu'il avait choisi d'afficher. Il s'assit sur le lit et fixa les photographies. Il y en avait quelques unes de lui et de sa famille, ou en compagnie de Naruto, 

l'une d'entre elles étaient composés de ses amis. On y voyait Genma et Iruka entre Hayate et Mizuki…

Kakashi s'étendit quelques instants. _Juste quelques minutes… _Il s'endormit à moitié. Dans son état de semi-conscience, il se couvrit de la couette en plumes fraîchement lavée et enfonça la tête dans les oreillers moelleux qui lui laissèrent découvrir l'odeur d'Iruka. Kakashi sourit faiblement. _Je me sens bien… c'est comme s'il était là on dirait même que ça sent un peu le caramel…_ Il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond, l'un de ceux que les ninjas ne s'accordent que très rarement…


	8. Chapter 8

**Onze heures.**

Iruka arriva joyeusement devant la porte de l'appartement avec deux plats de ramens encore chauds de chez Ichiraku. Il figea. Une légère angoisse le saisit. De quoi avait-il peur? Iruka s'arrêta un instant pour penser. _Je n'ai rien oublié… j'ai tout fini ce que j'avais à faire ce matin… Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié?... j'ai de quoi mangé… et…et… s'il n'était plus… là…?_ Un pincement lui serra les tripes. Iruka se ressaisit rapidement. _Voyons pourquoi cette panique… j'en aurai pour demain c'est tout…_

Quand il entra une sorte d'extase effaça son angoisse. _Son bandeau est là, son étui aussi… son masque? _Iruka ne l'avait jamais vu sans masque! Il était intrigué. Où était-il? Dormait-il? Il entra dans sa chambre et aperçu Kakashi qui dormait. Il le regarda avec intensité voulant voir le visage habituellement caché. _Il est peut-être rempli de cicatrices… ou déformé ou…_

Il s'approcha un peu et regarda le visage endormit. On ne voyait que la moitié du visage du plus âgé avec ses cheveux argentés en bataille qui retombaient un peu sur ses yeux. Cependant, cette petite parcelle laissait clairement voir qu'il était extrêmement beau._ Je… je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il…_ Kakashi se réveilla tranquillement._ Mon regard à dû l'éveiller._ « Euh salut Kakashi, je ne croyais pas que tu dormais… désolé… mais euh… si tu as faim j'ai rapporté des ramens et euh… » Iruka s'arrêta. Il sourit un peu bêtement, ses joues commençaient à se teinter de rouge alors il fit demi-tour à la cuisine. Kakashi se leva, se sentant un peu gêné d'avoir dormi dans le lit d'Iruka et surtout de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

Arrivé dans l'autre pièce, Iruka resta de dos. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui vient d'être prit sur le fait d'une quelconque bêtise. Kakashi remit son masque et son bandeau en place. « Ramens au porc de chez Ichiraku! » s'écria Iruka en imitant la voix de Naruto.

Ils s'installèrent l'un près de l'autre. Kakashi s'était un peu rapproché du coin de la table pour être plus près de lui. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, toutes plus banales les unes que les autres, mais en y consacrant un trop grand intérêt. _Une conversation humaine…_

En fait, Kakashi et Iruka étaient un peu mal à l'aise. Bien qu'Iruka soit de nature sociable il restait assez secret comme individu. Malgré qu'on perçoive vite un caractère assez explosif, il restait toujours là pour les autres, prêt à écouter, à aider… Pour Kakashi, c'était encore pire. Le plus secret des jounins. Il parlait très peu de lui. En fait, il parlait peu, point à la ligne. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis intimes bien qu'il s'entende très bien avec les autres jounins.

La plupart de ses conversation se limitaient au travail ou à des blagues idiotes que lui aimaient bien, mais qui semblaient incomprises pour la majorité des gens. Pour Iruka, la seule personne qui comptait beaucoup à ses yeux, c'était Naruto. Il était comme son petit frère et son fils à la fois, même lui ne savait quoi en dire.

Malgré leur gêne et leur manque d'habitude de laisser une personne pénétrer dans leur intimité de pensée, ils s'en tirèrent plutôt bien. Sans grand silence. Il sonna six heures. Kakashi crut qu'il 

était temps de partir, il ne voulait pas s'incruster et risquer de mettre Iruka mal à l'aise, sachant bien que le brunet ne le mettrait jamais à la porte. C'est à contre cœur qu'il quitta l'appartement.

Kakashi soupira quand la porte se referma. Il était triste de quitté Iruka, mais si heureux en même temps d'avoir passé l'après-midi avec lui. Il rentra rapidement chez lui en prenant un petit raccourci par les arbres. En arrivant, il ouvrit son armoire et mit la dent dans un pot. Il se coucha sur son lit et pensa, un sourire aux lèvres. _Quelle belle journée…_

Puis, il se remit à sa centième lecture du nouveau Icha Icha Paradise. De son côté, le chuunin nettoya la cuisine; et après avoir terminé, senti comme un grand vide. Ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi, il repensa à sa journée. _Kakashi est plus sociable qu'on le dit… en fait il n'est pas du tout comme on le raconte… il est timide, certes, mais amusant… je ne m'attendais pas à cela… je me demande s'il sera là mardi…_ Il se mit au travail. Il avait oublié les dizaines de copies qui n'attendaient qu'à être corrigées.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimanche**

Le jounin se réveilla assez tôt et décida d'aller marcher un peu. Il était en pleine forme. Il passa près d'un terrain d'entrainement et y croisa Gai. En fait, Kakashi était de très bonne humeur. Il marcha de façon normale, ce qui est un exploit connaissant son manque d'énergie habituel, vers Gai et lui lança un défi, sachant pertinemment que la bête verte sauterait de joie. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre et il s'entraînerait un peu. Comme prévu, le géant vert cria de plaisir, son tempérament bouillonnant étant déjà trop excité. Combat singulier, sans Sharingan, au corps à corps.

Ils s'observèrent un peu d'abord, en gardant leur garde. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un entraînement, mais en combat. Le jounin à la « coupe bol » attaqua le premier d'un coup de pied qu'il leva à la hauteur de la tête de Kakashi en faisant une feinte puis en frappant directement aux genoux. Le ninja copieur esquiva sans problème, le bloqua et contrattaqua en plein visage pour se jeter rapidement derrière son adversaire pour viser l'ouverture du dos. Gai se retourna de justesse, lui et Kakashi étant de la même vitesse sans le Sharingan. Après quelques minutes de combat, Gai lança sa tornade de Konoha, que Kakashi fit en même temps, puis tout de suite après son dynamic action.

Kakashi la bloqua pour ensuite propulser son adversaire hors de portée. Le Taijutsu de Kakashi est très bon, mais il reste que c'est le domaine privilégié de Gai. En fait, le ninja copieur avait fait exprès, il faut dire qu'il était vraiment de bonne humeur…

Le combat durait de plus en plus longtemps, les deux jounins commençaient peu à peu à se vider de leur énergie. À un moment donné, Lee vint rejoindre son sensei et assista au combat pour observer. Kakashi attaqua Gai avec une technique copiée à Lee, la bourrasque de Konoha, le fameux coup de pied faisant 360 degrés. Gai trébucha. Surpris, il contrattaqua avec les points en guise feinte et lança avec force le grand éclair de Konoha.

Kakashi le reçu de plein fouet et réattaqua Gai en utilisant l'ombre de la feuille morte. Le Fauve de Jade de Konoha était en gros désavantage par rapport au ninja copieur. C'était sa chance de le vaincre.

Soudain, Naruto arriva avec ses cris de gamins. Il salua Lee, qui proposa immédiatement au blondinet de faire comme son sensei, un combat au corps à corps. Naruto, qui parlait déjà très fort, lui répondit qu'il ne faisait que passer et qu'il n'avait pas le temps, car il passait la journée avec Iruka.

Au nom du dauphin, le jounin aux cheveux argentés lança un regard dans la direction de Naruto pour s'apercevoir qu'Iruka était là et qu'il observait le combat. Gai saisit la seconde de déconcentration de son éternel rival. Il attaqua la garde de Kakashi avec la rafale cinglante, lui brisant un doigt, suivi d'un puissant coup dans la poitrine qui fit reculer, puis tomber au sol le jounin aux cheveux argentés. Gai avait gagné.

- AH, KAKASHI MON ÉTERNEL RIVAL! COMMENT N'AS-TU PAS PU ÉVITER CECI!?, lui souriant d'un air fier qui jurait avec sa ridicule combinaison verte.

Lee se lança sur son sensei en le louangeant comme s'il avait croisé Jésus. Naruto regarda bêtement son sensei.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU VOUS FAIRE BATTRE PAR GAI!, Naruto criait de honte et Kakashi regardait Iruka, visiblement mal à l'aise à cause des mauvaises manières de Naruto. « Je croyais que vous étiez l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village, c'est du moins ce qu'on raconte sur vous, Kakashi-sensei! » Naruto croisa ses bras et le regardait fixement comme un enfant qui boude.

- Euh… je ne sais pas j'ai perdu ma concentration, dit le jounin en se relevant puis en passa sa main dans ses cheveux. On ne voyait que son œil en forme de demi-lune qui montrait une sorte de sourire de gêne. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi… un ninja doit rester concentrer…en plus, je viens de perdre ma crédibilité devant Naruto…il va me la ramener longtemps celui-là…_

Iruka lui répondit par un sourire puis il s'exclama : « Kakashi! Ton doigt! Il est vraiment tordu ! ». Le jounin regarda sa main. _Oui ça fait mal en effet…_ Il n'avait pas prêté attention à la douleur préférant regarder le chuunin. « Viens, allons à l'hôpital te le faire replacer … »

- Mais, Iruka! Je croyais qu'on devait passer la journée _ensemble_!! Rétorqua Naruto sur un ton boudeur et chialeur.

- On n'aura qu'à aller chez Ichiraku après, Naruto, c'est moi qui invite, lui répondit le brunet.

- Hm, c'est très gentil, mais je ne veux pas déranger vos plans, je peux me débrouiller seul…

- NON! NON! KAKASHI-SENSEI! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENTENDU? APRÈS, ON AURA DES RAMENS!! DES RAMENS DE CHEZ ICHRAKU!! ALORS ON Y VA!!

Ils se mirent en route vers l'hôpital. Parfois, Naruto les devançaient en sautillant avec enthousiasme et en riant comme un gamin.

Le plus âgé des deux hommes lança un merci timide à l'autre, vraiment heureux que son masque couvre son visage qui rosissait. Évidemment le chuunin lui répondit avec un sourire qui faisait tomber par terre. _S'il savait l'effet qu'il peut me faire…._

Iruka avait malgré tout l'air plus tendu qu'à l'habitude. Il faut dire que les examens des genins étaient pour bientôt et il devait sans doute s'inquiéter pour Naruto. Pour être plus précis, Iruka avait non seulement l'examen sur la conscience, mais aussi beaucoup de stress causé par les élèves et la tension qui montait entre les villages.

Même s'il était chuunin, il était près de l'Hokage et était au courant de plus de chose que certains ANBU. Il n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien que l'examen jouait un rôle crucial avec pour les ententes de paix avec les pays voisins.

Il avait aussi entendu parler de Mizuki, comme quoi il ferait du grabuge en prison. Cela remontait pleins de souvenirs en lui, et, mélangé à la pression, Iruka était assez tendu depuis près de trois jours. Il paniquait plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude, était moins patient, etc.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, on craqua vite-fait le doigt du jounin, on enroula sa main dans un bandage et on le laissa partir. Kakashi remit son gant et ils marchèrent au restaurant avec un Naruto trop surexcité qui captivait l'attention des deux adultes.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Kakashi sentit à plusieurs reprises un long regard posé sur lui. _Iruka me regarde, je le regarde en retour? Non, il ne me regardera plus après…_ Dès que les yeux du chuunin revenaient sur Naruto, Kakashi le fixait. _Bon sang, j'aimerais vraiment pousser Naruto par terre et me jeter sur Iruka…_

Sur le chemin du retour, ils rencontrèrent Sasuke suivi évidement de Sakura. Sasuke et Naruto s'irritèrent mutuellement comme à leur habitude et Naruto quitta Iruka et Kakashi pour défier le dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa sur un sujet sûrement banal. Pour être franc, le jounin n'écoutait pas vraiment et il regardait discrètement le dauphin. Sur ce, les genins s'éloignèrent sous les multiples protestations de Sakura. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. _Si je ne propose rien, il va partir._ Kakashi invita Iruka à prendre un café et à marcher.

Ils s'en allaient en direction du terrain ou Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontaient, Iruka voulait voir son quasi-frère ou fils à l'épreuve contre le premier de classe. Première gorgée. _Merdre j'ai encore oublié le sucre, je hais le café_. Iruka parlait et remarqua que Kakashi fixait sa tasse d'un regard difficile à décoder puisqu'on ne voyait qu'un seul œil et que son langage corporel était las comme à son habitude, une main dans la poche. Iruka avait remarqué que le jounin était distrait depuis tout à l'heure et il avait fourré dans sa poche quelques sachets de sucre avec de sortir du café.

« Tiens. »

Kakashi abandonna du regard sa tasse pour se concentrer sur ce qu'Iruka lui tendait._ Le sucre… Il m'a apporté du sucre…ahh bon sang sa main, je veux lui toucher la main._ Il retira son gant dans sa poche et sorti sa main pâle pour l'avancer vers celle d'Iruka. Il saisit les sachets en effleurant tranquillement la main du chuunin. Kakashi frissonnait de joie tout en se trouvant complètement idiot. Il voulait tant être près de cet homme qu'il savourait les moments les plus anodins. _Sa main est chaude…grande…les doigts fins… _Iruka se sentit un peu gêné. Kakashi prenait vraiment les sachets lentement… c'était un peu étrange comme situation.

- Merci, mais comment as-tu su…

- J'avais remarqué l'autre jour que tu en mettais une tonne, et tu avais l'air dans la lune au café, alors je me suis dit… les paroles d'Iruka s'arrêtèrent pour faire place à un sourire chaleureux.

_Ahh… il sourit à nouveau… Iruka… si tu savais…_

Cet homme était parfait. Il ne le savait pas, mais cette petite attention faisait battre le cœur de Kakashi à tout rompre. Bien qu'il ait déjà essayé de se convaincre une multitude de fois d'arrêter d'aimer aveuglément le chuunin, Kakashi craquait devant la personnalité si parfaite du brunet.

En rentrant chez lui, Kakashi ouvrit son armoire et saisit un pot vitré vacant. Il déposa les sachets vides qu'il avait gardés et le referma. Il le posa à côté d'un autre pot vitré comprenant un grand nombre de dents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lundi.**

Le soir était déjà tombé. Il faisait assez sombre et Kakashi traînait lentement, une main dans sa poches l'autre tenant son livre. De faibles flammes illuminaient les rues. La plupart d'entre elles étaient disposées dans des lanternes de papiers qui décoraient les commerces. Il devait y en avoir des centaines. Il avait déjà deux rapports de mission en retard. Il se dirigeait toujours aussi lentement vers l'Académie. _Je vais sûrement avoir droit aux regards frustrés de Genma et Shinobu, les récepteurs des rapports_. Kakashi sourit, en fait il s'en foutait complètement. _Obito était bien toujours en retard lui…_

Il soupira, ferma son livre, et se noya dans des souvenirs. Comme il passait l'embrasure de la porte, il vit Hayate et Iruka qui se souriaient mutuellement en racontant une quelconque histoire. Kakashi figea un peu. La photo qu'il avait vue dans la chambre du chuunin le fouetta en plein visage. _Iruka n'est pas à moi. Il a des amis. Je ne connais rien sur sa vie. Peut-être que lui et Hayate…_ Il les regardait._ Hayate est beau. Un peu plus petit qu'Iruka, il a toujours l'air un peu malade, mais cela lui donne un charme… un charme qu'Iruka remarque peut-être… _Kakashi senti son cœur se contracter comme quand il avait reçu le coup de Gai en pleine poitrine…

- Ah, Kakashi-sensei, lança Hayate, qui c'était aperçu de sa présence, toujours à l'heure, rajouta-il sur un ton d'ironie pour finir par toussoter un peu.

Iruka eu un drôle de réflexe, se tournant rapidement et figeant comme s'il avait été pris sur un fait. Le jounin avança avec son attitude traditionnellement lasse, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et en sorti deux rapports dont les papiers étaient plus ou moins droits. Il évita de regarder Iruka dans les yeux. Puis, il quitta la pièce sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il marcha un peu le long du corridor et en tournant le coin, il s'appuya contre un mur. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux argentés et soupira. _Je déteste avoir ce genre de réaction… _

Iruka regarda l'heure, il aurait dû avoir terminé depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il avait envie de suivre Kakashi. _Pourquoi avait-il été si froid?_ Il resta hésitant pendant une minute, puis une un étrange sentiment de panique l'envahit, comme s'il n'allait pas revoir Kakashi. Il salua Hayate et partit rapidement pour suivre le jounin. En fait, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il courait légèrement.

À l'instant où Kakashi se décolla du mur, Iruka tournait le coin en « courant sans courir pour sa conscience » et fonça littéralement sur le jounin. Les deux étant perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'avaient pas prêté attention aux présences de chakra environnantes. Usant de leurs réflexes, les deux ninjas se retinrent mutuellement pour se protéger d'un accrochage en gardant une position proche de défense, caractéristique du corps à corps, et cessèrent de bouger.

Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre… Kakashi était à peine plus grand qu'Iruka, dont les cheveux arrivaient juste au dessus des yeux du jounin. _Caramel…_

Leurs yeux étaient à quelques centimètres de distance, mélangeant parfaitement leurs regards. Un grand stress envahit Kakashi en un centième de seconde, lui serra les tripes. Cette montée d'émotion fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire appel à sa rationalité pour se contrôler.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés saisit de ses deux mains le visage d'Iruka en l'approchant vers lui. Leur deux corps se touchaient de toute leur longueur. Kakashi colla un baiser masqué sur les lèvres du jeune chuunin qui étaient déjà légèrement entre-ouverte par la surprise de leur quasi-collision. Iruka figea, ses tripes se serrèrent comme jamais. Il pensait tomber.

_La chaleur des lèvres d'Iruka sur les miennes, son odeur, son corps plus près du mien qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…_ Quand le jounin réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il se téléporta sur son arbre. Il s'effondra sur sa branche préférée, assit contre le tronc, se passant la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pourquoi. **Pourquoi**. _Il paniqua littéralement ces pensées déboulaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Il revoyait la scène._ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit, je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile, Iruka ne me reparlera plus jamais…_ À cette pensée sa gorge se noua il son visage commença à brûler au niveau de joues. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Quant à Iruka, il resta figé dans le couloir un bon moment, ne sachant que faire, sous le choc. Après quelques minutes, il regarda autour de lui pour savoir si c'était bien réel. En fait, il n'en n'était plus vraiment sûr, jamais Kakashi Hatake n'aurait fait _ça_… Il essayait de bouger. Son corps était mou.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mardi. **

Puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, le jounin quitta son appartement assez tôt. Il fit le plus gros détour possible pour éviter le genre humain et prit la direction du terrain d'entraînement. Il était plus fatigué que jamais, et complètement abattu. Il avait passé la nuit à se torturer d'idées plus désespérantes les unes que les autres. Quand il arriva au terrain, les trois genins furent si stupéfaits de le voir à l'heure qu'ils crièrent le nom de leur sensei dans un état d'étonnement total (oui, même Sasuke). Il avait une attitude plus lasse qu'à l'habitude, mais ils supposèrent que c'était le fait d'arriver à l'heure qui le rendait plus fatigué.

Les examens approchaient à grands pas et Kakashi décida de les entraîner à fond cette journée là. Ils quittèrent le terrain pour s'en aller dans un lieu en forêt adapté pour les attaques. Pièges, illusions, attaques de clones utilisant des jutsus des éléments, un peu de corps à corps, Kakashi voulaient mettre ses élèves dans l'élément des examens à venir. Ils devaient aussi maîtriser l'art de se cacher sans se faire remarquer. Cependant, même si Naruto était le plus médiocre, tous les trois avaient encore beaucoup de difficultés à masquer leur présence.

Pour sa part, le chuunin arriva au café comme à l'ordinaire. Il resta quelques instant devant la porte en hésitant de l'ouvrit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne savait s'il était prêt à revoir Kakashi, mais un sentiment étrange le poussait à ouvrir la porte. Il entra. Sur le coup, il fut rassuré de ne pas voir le jounin, mais plus les minutes passaient plus une sorte de déception l'envahissait. À vrai dire, il se sentait complètement désarmé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il aura le courage de reparler au jounin? Peut-être que Kakashi continura de l'éviter à jamais… À cette pensée, Iruka senti l'angoisse faire bouillonner sa matière grise et un pincement dans ses tripes chanter en duo avec cette angoisse. _Décidément, avec les nouvelles des dernières semaines et les examens des genins à suivre, et cette histoire avec Kakashi… il faut que je me contrôle… Les ninjas n'ont pas d'émotions. _

**Mercredi.**

Examen écrit des genins. Iruka était rongé par l'inquiétude pour Naruto. Ses élèves l'avaient remarqué et avaient ainsi profité de la situation pour faire un vrai grabuge à l'Académie. Il rentra chez lui le soir, complètement vidé de la plus petite source d'énergie : quand une classe complète de gamin c'est mis dans la tête de faire des folies toute la journée, elle n'y va pas de main morte. Il passa la porte de son appartement, se déchaussa, retira sa veste et laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Dès que son corps de zombi toucha le lit douillet, il s'endormit instantanément sans même avoir enlevé ses vêtements, ni même être entré sous les couvertures.

Kakashi l'avait suivi, à bonne distance. Il se planqua dans un arbre près du troisième pallié de l'immeuble où vivait Iruka. Il avait une vue parfaite sur la chambre du chuunin. Kakashi regardait Iruka dormir par la fenêtre, celui-ci n'ayant même pas prit la peine de tirer ses rideaux tant il était fatigué. Iruka était assez visible puisque la fenêtre ornait la tête de son lit. Il était couché sur le côté, en diagonal, le visage vers la beauté du ciel sombre éclairé par une lune à moitié 

visible. Le ninja copieur resta planté là des heures. Pensant à cet homme qu'il aimait tant et à qui il ne pourrait sûrement plus reparler de sa vie. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Il fit taire les mots dans sa tête et se contenta d'observer le brunet sans réfléchir; juste pour un peu être près de lui…. Puis il rentra chez lui. Ses étudiants avaient réussi l'examen, et ils commenceraient le deuxième examen demain, celui avec Anko.

**Jeudi. **

Iruka se réveilla plus mort que jamais. La seconde épreuve allait commencer, il voulait se lever tôt pour souhaiter bonne chance à Naruto, mais d'un autre côté il était extrêmement inquiet. Les prochains jours allaient s'annoncer dur sur le moral. Il essaya de concentrer toute son attention, pour les deux jours qui allaient suivre, sur ses élèves. Et cette fois, ce sont eux qui en ont bavé. Il les fit faire des entraînements deux fois plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire pour les épuiser au maximum. _Enfin, ils se tiendront tranquilles_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vendredi.**

Kakashi et les autres jounin-sensei étaient tous en congé depuis mercredi soir. Relaxant dans les locaux de l'Académie avec les chuunins, à l'extérieur, ou en prenant un coup. Il était très rare qu'il avait autant de jours de congés consécutifs. Kakashi relaxa sur son arbre la première journée, alla au cinéma et soupa avec Asuma et Gai. Le vendredi après-midi il traînait proche de l'Académie, mais n'osait y entrer. Il passa la journée avec Kurenai et Kotetsu. Plus tard dans la soirée, Genma rejoignit les trois autres pour les amener souper avec tous les chuunins et jounins. Quelques fois par année, tous les membres ninjas occupant un rang élevé (chuunin en montant) mangeait ensemble avec l'Hokage. Kakashi soupira, il risquait de voir Iruka, il risquait de le voir l'ignorer ou même pire, le ridiculiser. Kakashi avait peur qu'il ait parlé de l'incident à quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut dire que dans un village de ninjas, ce genre d'écart de conduite n'est pas vraiment bien vu…

Iruka était vraiment nerveux. Il redoutait la rencontre, mais parvint à se calmer en se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment nombreux et qu'il serait impossible qu'il tombe face à face avec Kakashi, il n'avait qu'à rester avec Hayate ou Raidô. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Kakashi était assit à côté de Gai qu'il l'énervait sérieusement, mais son attitude lasse lui permit au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes à oublier complètement son éternel rival en faisant un blocage mental. Soudain il l'entendit prononcer le nom d'Iruka et lui dire : « pas vrai Kakashi?! ». Kakashi le regarda.

- hmm..? désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais?

Évidemment Gai s'enragea rapidement en lui disant comme à l'habitude qu'il n'aimait son attitude **siii cool** et blablabla en ayant le nez qui gonfle avec un décor mélodramatique qui apparaissait derrière lui chaque fois qu'il faisait sa crise de nerfs. Puis, il reprit son histoire.

- Comme je disais, vous ne trouvez pas que Hayate et Iruka sont un peu trop « ensemble » en lança un sourire carrément ignoble comme si Gai essayait d'insinuer quelque chose de sexuel en essayant d'avoir son attitude « de mec cool au sourire qui brille ».

- Mais non, dit Asuma, il sortait avec la sœur de Genma pas vrai? Et puis Hayate est avec Hanoko.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai déjà vu Hayate et Iruka il y a de cela deux ans au terrain treize, dit calmement Kurenai avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres, peut-être qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Les autres rirent un peu et se turent pour passer à une autre victime de leur potinage. Ils en conclurent que Namida était définitivement lesbienne et extrêmement féministe, et ainsi de suite. Formant et déformant des couples imaginaires ou réels.

Kakashi regardait Iruka. En fait, il regardait Iruka qui était avec Hayate, qui parlait avec Hayate, qui regardait Hayate. C'en était trop! Il quitta la table sèchement et se dirigea vers les toilettes en se faufilant à travers les tables et les gens debout. Il resta là quelques instants, porte fermée.

Il était seul. Il ne bougeait pas, et regardait ce qu'il l'entourait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du lavabot, souleva son masque et bu directement au robinet. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa main ganté et se regarda quelques instants dans le mirroir. Un frisson le parcouru à la vue de son visage et il toucha délicatement du bout du doitg la cicatrice qui'il avait en souvenir de Yondaime, Obito et Rin. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui cherchant une issue possible. Il observait la fenêtre. Il décida qu'il allait quitter la soirée en sortant par la fenêtre. Armé d'une motivation étrange, il remonta son masque et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui était, pour l'instant, le centre de son attention puisqu'elle représentait la solution à ses soucis. Comme ça, personne ne remarquera, aux diables ces commérages inutiles qui n'avaient fait que l'enrager et l'attrister davantage. Au moment où il ouvrit la fenêtre et passait son épaule vers l'orifice, le dauphin entra et figea en reconnaissant Kakashi.

_Merde… Qu'est-ce que je fais… je ne peux pas rester là sans rien dire… en plus, j'ai l'air vraiment idiot… un jounin qui s'enfuit par la fenêtre des toilettes…_

- Euh…salut Kakashi…, dit Iruka se grattant au dessus du nez.

Kakashi ne savait pas s'il devait répondre. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, dans un silence d'une lourdeur insupportable.

- Salut…Iruka…euh en fait, je m'apprêtais à sortir…

Iruka lui répondit un « je vois » en regardant la fenêtre. Kakashi se sentait vraiment idiot. Il lâcha la vitre et se retourna complètement vers Iruka, qui était juste devant la porte qui menait à la salle. Kakashi se dirigea vers celle-ci pour quitter la salle de bain. Iruka ne bougea pas. C'est comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment que le jounin voulait sortir. Ils étaient rendus assez proches. Le cœur du chuunin se mit à battre à un rythme effrené plus il se rendait compte que la distance qui les séparait était minime. Les joues du brunet se couvrirent d'une teinte rosée, puis il se tassa légèrement pour laisser passer son aîné.

Kakashi brûlait d'envie de savoir s'il était réellement avec Hayate. Il saisit la poignée. Les deux hommes étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dos à dos.

- Iruka… je suis sincèrement désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé…je…

Le chuunin s'était retourné et fixait à présent l'homme aux cheveux argentés à une distance à la fois trop proche pour être normale, mais en même temps si lointaine pour eux.

- J'allais justement sortir par la fenêtre moi aussi… coupa Iruka sur un ton confiant. Ses tempes brûlaient et ses oreilles lui laissaient entendre le son fiévreux de son sang pompé par son cœur en hyperactivité. La voix de Kakashi était comme de l'huile sur le feu, il avait envie de lui. Il le savait, depuis qu'il avait vu une partie de son visage pendant qu'il dormait.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi le regarda avec étonnement_. La fenêtre? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bien dire par là?_ Il réfléchit quelques instants puis, _Oh…_ Iruka se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sortit. Kakashi le suivit. Iruka se trouvait à présent dehors. La fenêtre donnait sur la cours de l'Académie. Il vit la tête de Kakashi sortir de l'embrasure et il tendit la main vers lui. Le jounin regarda la main qu'on lui offrait et hésita un peu avant de la saisir. Iruka tira l'autre homme vers lui avec une grande force et il les téléporta dans son appartement en même temps. Leurs corps se heurtèrent à cause de la force d'Iruka. Ils restèrent muets un instant, se regardant, collés l'un à l'autre.

Le chuunin glissa lentement ses mains dans les cheveux du plus vieux et détacha son bandeau. L'homme aux cheveux argentés ouvrit ses deux yeux. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Kakashi retira son masque. C'était la première fois que le dauphin voyait nettement le vrai visage de l'autre homme. Sa peau était pâle et on voyait bien les os de la mâchoire qui faisaient en sorte que les traits de son visage étaient bien définis, imposant un faible air endurci dans la douceur de son visage. Comme si le visage était angélique et à la fois puissant. Kakashi était vraiment beau. Il resta bouche-bée deux longues secondes.

Iruka se jeta sur lui. Le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sans relâche. Kakashi pensait s'effondrer sous le choc. Il détacha les cheveux du chuunin qui retombèrent par mèches sur ses épaules. Ils collaient leurs corps le plus qu'ils pouvaient. Iruka s'énerva après les vêtements de Kakashi, lui retirant sa veste d'un coup sec pour se rapprocher de lui. Le jounin était surpris par la rage et la force du plus jeune. Il savait qu'Iruka avait un tempérament rageur, mais il avait toujours l'air si… doux…

L'excitation commençait à le dévorer entièrement. Il poussa Iruka de lui et lui retira sa veste et son chandail, découvrant son corps parfaitement entraîné. Le plus jeune l'attira vers lui avec fermeté et le projeta sur son lit. Pendant que Kakashi enlevait son propre chandail, le chuunin fit un jutsu d'isolation pour la pièce. Il plaqua son torse sur le corps brûlant de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser fièvreusement comme s'ils voulaient pendre le plus de l'autre possible, tout en faisant glisser leurs mains sur leurs corps pour l'avoir entièrement.

Iruka enveloppa l'autre avec ses jambes et sentait le membre gonflé et dur de Kakashi au travers de leurs pantalons. Il descendit sa main sur la poitrine de Kakashi, il continua de la glisser vers ses hanches, puis il la fit entrer dans le vêtement. Le jounin sursauta un peu se qui fit relever la tête d'Iruka pour regarder l'autre homme avec un sourire amusé et confiant. Ils retirèrent ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements et collèrent leur peau chaude l'un sur l'autre comme pour ne faire qu'un.

La température s'élevait, leur respiration s'accélérait, l'excitation montait… Les deux hommes en complète érection tremblaient sous la pression et l'émotion. Iruka était sur Kakashi et tenait fermement le bras de celui-ci légèrement relevé en le plaqua contre le lit. Les cheveux à présent libres d'Iruka tomabient le longs de ses joues le rendant encor eplus séduisant. Kakashi l'aggrippait avec force en enfonçant presque ses doigts au travers de son dos. Ils n'arrètaient 

même pas leurs baisers pour respirer. Quand le besoin d'oxigène se faisait trop grand, ils pressaient avec force leurs lèvres en mettant le plus de pression possible sur leur corps.

Iruka fit rouler le jounin et colla sa poitrine sur son dos en suivant parfaitement la même courbe. Il saisit les côtes de Kakashi et descendit sa poigne jusqu'au bassin. Il pénétra l'homme aux cheveux argent et faisait des mouvements secs, mais harmonieux. De la sueur commençait à se former entre leur peau toujours en contact. Iruka gémissait par moments ce qui excitait encore plus Kakashi.

Iruka fit glisser sa main vers le phallus dur du plus grand et commença à le masturber doucement en rythmant son bassin avec sa main. Le brunet se sentait près de l'orgasme, mais essayait de se calmer pour que Kakashi atteigne le même paroxysme que lui pour qu'ils éjaculent en même temps. Soudainement, le jounin gémit d'une voix profonde et sonore. Iruka glissa sa main dans les cheveux argentés de l'autre en lui agrippant la tête avec fermeté en accélérant.

Épuisés, ils rejetèrent par terre les draps souillés du lit défait et se blottirent sous la converture qui restait. Kakashi saisit Iruka d'une étreinte forte et l'attira vers lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormirent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Samedi. **

Iruka cligna doucement des paupières. Il sentait un bras qui l'entourait et une chaleur confortable qui couvrait son dos. Un souffle lent et silencieux volait dans ces cheveux détachés, il se sentait vraiment bien…

Puis, il paniqua un peu. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête comme une explosion. _Pourquoi ai-je couché avec Kakashi?... Pourquoi l'ai-je invité à me suivre?... Sûrement le stress…comme pour Hayate… oui j'étais vraiment stressé ces jours-ci… évacuer le stress, c'est ça…_ Il se leva en douceur pour ne pas éveiller l'autre homme et il enfila un bas de pyjama et se glissa hors de la chambre.

Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir. Il respirait lentement pour reprendre son calme et noyer la panique qui l'avait éjecté du lit ainsi. Il commença le déjeuner pour s'occuper l'esprit. _Je dois lui dire que ce n'était qu'une soirée parmi tant d'autres. Évidemment, on peut remettre ça, mais ça s'arrête là. Il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs… Après tout, homme ou femme, le stress c'est le stress… Ouais il comprendra, sûrement qu'il pense la même chose, nous sommes des ninjas, nous sommes habitués à ne pas avoir et à ne pas démontrer d'émotions trop fortes à l'égard d'un autre individu. Kakashi le sait, il pense sûrement déjà la même chose… bon sens, il faudrait que j'arrête de m'en faire avec des futilités pareilles…_

Kakashi se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard sentant la présence manquante d'Iruka. Il se réveilla et vit le lit vide. Il eut peur pendant un instant que toute la soirée d'hier n'était qu'un rêve. Il regarda autour de lui. Il sourit. Il s'étira. Il était bien dans la chambre verte de la dernière fois. Il se retourna sur le ventre, pas encore près à se lever. Il fourra sa tête dans un oreiller moelleux et un sourire monta à ses lèvres en même temps que l'odeur d'Iruka pénétrait ses narines.

Ensuite, Kakashi mit, lui aussi, un pantalon de pyjama. Il avait envi d'être près d'Iruka même si cela impliquait de sortir de la chaleur merveilleuse du lit. Il sortit tranquillement de la chambre en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il vit Iruka à la cuisine, distrait ou bien vraiment concentré, il ne saurait le dire. _Il est tellement séduisant comme ça… j'adore quand ses cheveux sont détachés…Iruka…_

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'avança doucement vers le chuunin, comme s'il était en filature, pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence. Il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la nuque. Le dauphin sursauta. Il allait riposter quand la main de Kakashi glissa sur son ventre et l'enveloppa. Le jounin continuait de lui donner des baisers doux et chauds. Iruka sentit ses jambes s'amollir. Il ne pensait plus à rien, les attentions du plus vieux avaient bâillonné la voix dans sa tête qui niait la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

« Bon matin, Ruka… », souffla Kakashi dans l'oreille de l'autre homme, continuant ensuite à faire glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de l'autre en soulevant ses cheveux. _Il sent tellement bon…_ Iruka se retourna doucement et saisit le visage magnifique de l'ex-ANBU et déposa doucement ses lèvres 

sur les siennes. « Je t'ai préparé à déjeuner… », lui répondit l'autre sur une voix timide et rougissant au niveau des joues. _Dieu qu'il est beau…_

Kakashi sentait son estomac se contracter par le désir. Il agrippa l'autre et l'embrassa longuement. Iruka se sentait faillir, ses jambes devenaient molles. Ils échangèrent le plus agréable des baisers.

Ils déjeunèrent sur le divan, un à côté de l'autre en regardant à moitié la télévision. Ils parlaient d'une voix encore un peu endormie et rougissaient parfois de gêne lorsqu'un petit silence s'établissait ou quand l'un des deux regardait l'autre fixement.

**Onze heures. **

Iruka avait nettoyé la vaisselle et se dirigeait dans la salle de bain pour se laver. _Une douche me fera du bien_. Son débat intellectuel avait refait surface et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il s'était senti si absent quelques minutes plus tôt… Kakashi resta seul, sur le divan. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne veux pas rester ici… Il est dans la douche… merde est-ce que ce serait déplacé d'aller le rejoindre? Il se leva marcha un peu dans l'appartement. C'est peut-être ça qu'il veut…Il va peut-être me trouver trop… ah et puis merde._

Il se dirigea dans la chambre d'Iruka. Il avait verrouillé la porte de la salle de bain, mais pas celle qui reliait à sa chambre. Elle était à moitié ouverte. Le jounin figea. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête en la prolongeant dans ses cheveux. Il se regarda les jambes et se toucha le visage. Il retira son masque et les pantalons pour être complètement nu. _Bon c'est mieux comme ça…_

Il se téléporta dans la douche. Le dauphin le regarda avec surprise, du shampooing plein les cheveux. « Kashi? » Le jounin aux cheveux argentés se jeta sur lui. Iruka céda facilement à l'excitation de la surprise. La langue chaude de Kakashi caressait la sienne en suivant le rythme de la mâchoire. Ils refirent l'amour sous l'eau bouillante.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mardi**

_**Ce n'est rien se répétait-il, il comprendra…**_

C'était mardi et Kakashi était levé depuis longtemps, déjà nerveux à l'idée de revoir Iruka. La nuit et le matin qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient été au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il arriva un peu à l'avance au café. Iruka arriva peu après et, comme à l'habitude, ils se dirigèrent vers l'Académie. Tout semblait normal, _trop normal. C'est trop normal pour ce qui c'est passé... calme toi... Iruka est là avec toi dans la rue... tout va bien... on est en train de se parler…_

- Eh… Kakashi...? lança le brunet sur une voix plus ou moins assurée.

- Hm?

- Je...enfin tu sais, on a eu du bon temps ensemble, c'est tout. J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans les tripes de Kakashi.

Il arrêta de respirer pour quelques secondes, son sang surchauffait. Il regarda l'autre un moment et fini par articuler un « bien sûr » d'une voix coupée. Iruka lui sourit faiblement et fila à sa classe. Chaque pas d'Iruka l'éloignait de lui. À chaque mouvement, à chaque seconde, il s'éloignait un peu plus.

Kakashi le regarda disparaître et déposa son café par terre. Il salua le café avec déchirement, une ère d'espoirs venait de se terminer, c'était un adieu.

Il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement. Arrivé sur place, il soupira. _Les genins sont encore en examen, j'avais oublié... _Il rentra chez lui plus las que jamais. Il n'était pas en état de lire, regardant sa collection d'Icha icha paradise la gorge serrée. Reniant les livres dont les prénoms des personnages principaux étaient tous rayés.

Il se demandait quoi faire, le revoir? Il devait se rendre disponible, mais s'était loin de ce qu'il voulait réellement…

Il savait qu'au timbre sa voix, il briserait. Il essaierait de l'éviter pour l'instant.

Iruka arriva le mardi matin suivant au café, Kakashi n'y était pas. Il soupira. Pourquoi l'ex-ANBU occupait-il ses pensées ainsi? Autrefois, il s'en était toujours bien tiré avec ses autres fréquentations; qu'elles soient hommes ou femmes, il avait toujours resté détaché sans problème. Il se contentait d'une invitation ici et là, attendant la femme de sa vie. Mais récemment, sans vraiment oser l'admettre, il avait un net penchant pour les hommes. À quand remontait sa dernière relation avec une femme? Cette constatation, mélangé à la déception de ne pas voir Kakashi ce matin le stressa.

Les élèves de Kakashi avaient réussi la deuxième épreuve. Précédemment, Iruka avait demandé au jounin s'il pouvait aller les féliciter à sa place. Kakashi avait accepté, il savait à quel point le brunet aimait Naruto, qu'il était fier de lui; et, en plus, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser…

Seulement, l'ex-ANBU devait entraîner ses élèves pour la troisième épreuve. Il ne se sentait pas capable de voir Naruto, qui il lui rappelait cruellement Iruka. C'est pourquoi il demanda à Ebisu 

de l'entraîner à sa place. Il prit Sasuke à sa charge. De plus, il était le mieux placé pour le faire progresser étant lui-même le seul possesseur du Sharingan vivant à Konoha.

Iruka ne passait pas une journée sans penser à l'homme masqué. _Peut-être ai-je été trop dur? Trop direct?_ Il ne voulait pas qu'ils perdent contact, seulement…_Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai? Qu'est-ce que je veux…? _À chaque fois qu'il repensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble sa gorge s'asséchait, son bas ventre se crispait… Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. C'était _lui_ qui avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait de rien.

_Rien_.

À cette pensée, à ce mot, un grand vide l'envahit. Il partit s'entraîner pour évacuer ce malaise. _J'irai voir Naruto plus tard, je l'inviterai chez Ichiraku_. Voir le blondinet bruyant lui faisait toujours le plus grand bien. Il adorait ses bourrasques d'énergie contagieuses. Cependant, Naruto n'était pas en si bonne forme. Il prononça rapidement les mots fatals aux oreilles d'Iruka.

« Sasuke a disparu de l'hôpital, Kakashi est introuvable lui aussi… Sakura pense qu'ils sont partis s'entraîner, mais qui peut en être vraiment sûr? En plus, avant de disparaître comme sa il m'a assigné ce pervers Ebisu pour mon entraînement… »

Iruka savait bien qu'une personne du rang de Kakashi ne courait pas un réel danger, surtout qu'il était un ex-ANBU, mais une partie de lui avait réagit avec panique, ou surprise, face aux paroles de Naruto. _Je dois sûrement avoir des remords…C'est dans ma nature de m'inquiéter pour mes élèves. J'ai peut-être été trop dur avec lui, je…? Pourquoi? Non je n'ai pas été dur…l'ai-je été? Ressaisi-toi, ce n'est pas un élève, on n'a fait…qu'évacuer le stress…_ Des images de Kakashi lui revenaient en tête, les baisers de Kakashi ce matin-là, il les sentait sur sa nuque. Les baisers doux, les lèvres chaudes, l'étreinte… Le ventre d'Iruka était en complète explosion de tous les spécimens de papillons possible.

- Iruka-sensei?

Le blondinet regardait son confident avec ses grands yeux bleus étincelants de surprise. Iruka réalisa que son visage était rouge. Et il rougit davantage à l'Idée d'être pris en train de penser à Kakashi de la sorte… Naruto le regardait douteusement.

« Ce n'est rien j'étais dans la lune… »

Ils se quittèrent une ou deux heures plus tard, car Naruto devait poursuivre son entraînement le lendemain et il devait être en forme. Iruka en profita pour rentrer à son appartement pour prendre une douche froide et pour ensuite monopoliser son attention sur les copies de ses élèves.

**22h30**

Le chuunin était encore bien réveillé et avait terminé de corriger les travaux de ses élèves. Il se cherchait désespérément quelque chose à faire. Il regarda la pile de rapports de missions. Il devait les vérifier d'ici la fin du mois… Il était en avance, mais bon quand on n'a pas le choix…

Après quelques rapports, il tomba sur un rapport datant de deux mois. Il resta surpris._ Comment quelqu'un peut-il remettre un rapport si en retard?_ Il lu attentivement pour enfin se rendre compte que l'auteur du rapport n'était nul autre que celui qu'il essayait vivement d'évacuer de sa tête, Kakashi Hatake. Le ventre du jeune adulte se contracta_. Ça suffit, je dois être fatigué._


	16. Chapter 16

De son côté, Kakashi ne dormait pas. En fait, il dormait en moyenne deux heures par nuit depuis qu'il était Chuunin. C'est pour cela qu'il avait toujours cette attitude lasse. Sasuke était à côté de lui, mort de fatigue. Il repensait à Iruka, comme d'habitude. Il repensait à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Kakashi n'avait jamais vraiment été avec des gens de son âge depuis qu'il avait été nommé jounin, à 14 ans.

Surtout qu'avec la mort de son père, et celle d'Obito, ainsi que toutes les autres qui devaient suivre, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Quand il est entré dans les forces spéciales, il était le plus jeune, et entretenait des relations plutôt professionnelles avec son entourage. Il avait commencé à être ami avec des jounins comme lui quand il quitta les ANBU.

C'est Asuma qui lui avait présenté Iruka. Celui-ci était très proche de l'Hokage depuis que ses parents étaient morts durant l'attaque du renard à neuf queues. Sondaime avait alors joué un peu le rôle de sa famille. Kakashi et Asuma devait se rendre chez l'Hokage, car Asuma l'avait invité à prendre « le thé et le shōgi » chez son père. Comme Iruka quittait Sondaime, les deux jounins arrivaient.

Asuma avait été en mission depuis un certain temps et il était vraiment heureux de revoir Iruka, qu'il considérait un peu comme dans sa famille puisque son père jouait plus ou moins le même rôle pour le brunet. C'était la première fois que Kakashi le voyait. Il croyait ne pas l'avoir déjà croiser auparavant.

C'est d'abord le sourire d'Iruka qui le captiva. Chaleureux, franc… ses dents parfaites et étincelantes… ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées…Kakashi revit le sourire timide du jeune homme quand ils s'étaient enlacés pour la dernière fois ce matin-là. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il sentait ses tripes se crispées et la température de son corps monter. Si seulement Iruka savait à quel point la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble était importante à ses yeux. Il soupira. Il devait dormir. Il devait, lui aussi, dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour l'entraînement de Sasuke.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il ne faisait pas encore jour. Il soupira à nouveau, sachant bien qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa le ciel étoilé. Ils dormaient à l'extérieur sur une petite montagne éloignée dans la forêt de Konoha. Kakashi entendait le souffle lent du jeune garçon qui récupérait ses forces. Le jounin fixait les étoiles en les reliant entre elles pour créer des dessins avec ses lignes imaginaires. Il égara son esprit dans ses romans.

Il aimait les Icha Icha Paradise parce que c'était son seul moyen d'échapper à sa vie de ninja. Les personnages pouvaient être une autre vie qui s'offrait à lui. Qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, méchants ou gentils, cela n'avait pas d'importance, car pendant un instant il quittait sa vie, voyait au travers d'autres yeux. Il revoyait dans sa tête les scènes les unes après les autres. Puis, peu à peu, les personnages prirent le sourire étincelant et franc d'Iruka. Ce sourire contagieux qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois. L'homme aux cheveux argentés frissonna.

Il se revit à la table, dehors, sur la terrasse chez l'Hokage. Kakashi était à droite de Sondaime, Iruka était assis en face de lui, Asuma étant à la droite du brunet. Kakashi parlait peu. Il préférait observer celui qui le bouleversait tant, converser avec Asuma, visiblement heureux de le voir. La peau d'Iruka avait la même teinte foncée que celle d'Asuma. On aurait pu les confondre réellement pour des frères sur ce détail.

Son rire était adorable, sa voix claire. Il dégageait quelque chose… une énergie à la fois chaude et aimante, mais dominée par une sorte de droiture charmante et timide. Au fils de la conversation, Kakashi apprit de lui qu'il était Chuunin, qu'il vivait seul, et que malgré son entregent et sa bonne humeur contagieuse, il était solitaire.

Kakashi remarqua rapidement ce détail, ne sachant que trop bien comment reconnaître les solitaires, lui-même en étant un. Iruka s'était esclaffé à nouveau. Kakashi se senti défaillir, son cœur s'était mis à battre à un rythme anormal. L'Hokage le remarqua tout de suite. « Tout va bien Kakashi? »

Sa voix douce et autoritaire brisa l'ambiance comme s'ils avaient tous été coupés par un vent tranchant. Le jounin avait essayé de maîtriser ses émotions le plus rapidement possible. « Oui, je crois que je devrais prendre l'air… » _Bon sang quel idiot je fais…_ Asuma et Iruka avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Le regard pénétrant du Chuunin semblait un peu inquiet. Kakashi remarqua que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, de couleur noisette avec des reflets dorés… son ventre s'était crispé à nouveau sous le regard intense et transperçant de l'autre jeune homme. Kakashi s'était levé. « Je dois partir, je suis désolé, je… »

Iruka s'était levé sèchement lui aussi et avait coupé Kakashi dans sa phrase.

- Je devrais y aller moi aussi, en plus ce n'est pas normal qu'un ninja de votre rang aillez ce genre de malaise, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

- Tu as raison, Iruka, répondit l'Hokage. Kakashi, tu pars en mission demain, c'est une mission de rang A, elle est très importante. Je te veux en forme, suit Iruka.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la nervosité de l'ex-ANBU.

Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, Kakashi passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer et prit une respiration.

- Allez-vous bien Kakashi-sempai? Lança Iruka qui venait d'arriver dehors.

Ces procédures de politesse refroidirent un peu le jounin.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux, on pourrait mettre les vouvoiements de côtés, non? répondit Kakashi avec sa voix habituellement calme. Son ton avait quelque chose de si doux et de non formel qu'il 

surprit un peu le chuunin qui se mit à regarder l'homme aux cheveux argentés d'une drôle de façon. Kakashi plongea son regard dans le sien.

Les pommettes du brunet se mirent légèrement à rosir quand il réalisa qu'il dévisageait le jounin. Kakashi cessa de respirer. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui faisait autant d'effet. Son ventre était contracté au maximum, il avait du mal à garder son calme. Alors quand il vit le chuunin aux cheveux bruns rougir ainsi, en affichant un sourire brillant et timide, il trembla un peu. Iruka le remarqua tout de suite cette perte de contrôle et il saisit le bras du jounin.

« Venez, euh viens, Kakashi-kun, tu ne sembles vraiment pas en forme. »

_Il touche mon bras en plus… cet homme va me rendre complètement fou…_

Iruka transplana avec Kakashi devant l'hôpital.

- Merci, je peux m'occuper du reste seul…

- Oh, oui bien sûr, prenez…euh prends soin de toi, à bientôt, bonne chance pour la mission demain…! Répondit Iruka en affichant un autre sourire à couper le souffle.

Kakashi n'en pouvait plus, il salua en vitesse Iruka et se réfugia dans l'hôpital.

_Peut-être que je suis vraiment malade…_

Il passa quelques tests de routine : tout allait à la perfection.

Il soupira. _Alors c'est ça le coup de foudre…_

Sasuke fit un gémissement qui le tira hors de sa rêverie. Le jour se levait peu à peu. Il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Ils avaient beaucoup de pain sur la planche pour les prochains jours. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Sasuke essayait de faire le Chidori et il était seulement parvenu la veille à le contenir dans sa main pour quelques secondes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dimanche matin**

C'est Naruto qui le força à se lever. Iruka n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. En fait, il était sorti avec les autres ninjas de Konoha et il avait rencontré Genma. Celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'il soit en couple avec une femme de famille noble, était venu lui parler pour lui demander de « prendre l'air ». Iruka l'avait suivi comme à son habitude, mais lorsque Genma l'embrassa, il ressenti un grand vide. Autant le jounin avait été autrefois un partenaire qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, autant il le laissa froid à cet instant.

Sans le vouloir, son inconscient avait lancé dans sa tête des comparaisons avec Kakashi. Iruka soupira et prétexta qu'il ne voulait pas nuire à la relation que Genma et sa nouvelle fiancée avaient. Il lui dit que maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux près de se marier, il valait mieux cesser de se fréquenter. Genma se frustra un peu et il finit par partir assez rapidement. Mais la vrai raison, et Iruka commençait à se l'avouer, c'est qu'il s'ennuyait de Kakashi et qu'il s'inquiétait que lui et Sasuke ne donnent pas de nouvelles.

À chaque fois quel quelqu'un prononçait le nom de l'homme aux cheveux argent, Iruka tressaillait ou son ventre se serrait. Il prêtait tout de suite attention au cas où il aurait des nouvelles.

Il soupira. Naruto était entré dans son appartement. Iruka lui avait fait une clé et lui avait dédié un divan spécialement pour lui. Parfois, Naruto dormait chez lui. Souvent, il venait lui rendre visite durant la semaine. Le divan de Naruto était tout barbouillé, Iruka lui avait permis de le « personnaliser » et Naruto avait passé une journée entière à colorier dessus des dessins de ramens ou de lui, de Sasuke, de Sakura, de Kakashi… maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait un dessin de Kakashi sur le sur divan. Naruto avait même écrit son nom dessus. L'énervé entra dans la chambre du chuunin en sautant sur le lit.

Blablabla, réveille-toi, blablabla, Grenouille, Jiraya, etc.

- Du calme Naruto…

Iruka se leva et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Naruto se jeta sur son divan. Le jeune adulte se rinça le visage, attacha ses cheveux, puis, il enfila un T-shirt. Iruka arriva au salon. Naruto le regardait avec des grands yeux nerveux. Iruka savait déjà que son protégé était vraiment stressé par l'épreuve qui se déroulerait dans deux jours. Il le savait aussi anxieux à propos de Kakashi et Sasuke. Naruto vida sa tête et ses peurs indirectement à Iruka qui le conseilla, l'encouragea et l'écouta.

**Jour J, les carottes sont cuites. **

Iruka n'arrivait pas à maintenir la discipline habituelle de sa classe. Tout le monde était excité à cause de l'examen final, spécialement le trio Konohamaru-Udon-Moegi. Quant à Iruka, il était anxieux et espérait que tout se déroule bien pour son blondinet favori. Celui-ci affrontait l'élite du clan Hyuga, Neji. Le jeune professeur savait à quel point le détenteur du byakugan était 

redoutablement doué. En plus, il avait une année d'expérience de plus que Naruto, puisque Gai n'avait pas envoyé ses élèves passer l'examen dès qu'ils avaient atteint l'âge requis. Il avait préféré les entraîner davantage pendant un an.

Avec la disparition de Kakashi et Sasuke, la nervosité de l'examen de Naruto, la mort d'Hayate, la tension entre les villages, Iruka étaient de moins en moins stable émotionnellement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une urgence : le village est attaqué, Orochimaru est là.


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi avait passé la matinée devant la pierre commémorative du village, puis il était allé à la cérémonie. Il avait plut toute la journée, comme si le ciel, lui aussi, pleurait Sondaime. Après la messe de soulignement de la mort de l'Hokage, il ne put s'empêcher de retourner à la pierre. Il y était presque quand il remarqua qu'Iruka s'y trouvait déjà. Son cœur se serra.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis le fameux mardi où Iruka avait insinué que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'avait pas vraiment de valeur. L'homme aux cheveux argentés était torturé par la tristesse et la joie que provoquait la vue du chuunin. Il resta planté là, à l'écart, ne sachant s'il devait perturber la solitude d'Iruka.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se décida à avancer tranquillement vers le jeune adulte au teint basané. Il arriva derrière lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Iruka. Celui-ci ne sursauta pas, il avait senti la présence de Kakashi et l'avait laissé venir à lui. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face au jounin. Ils restèrent muets. Kakashi suspecta que l'eau sur le beau visage d'Iruka n'était pas seulement due la pluie, mais qu'il avait pleuré.

Ne sachant comment réagir, et vu les récents événements au village, et de leur sentiments l'un vis-à-vis l'autre, Kakashi hésita, mais se risqua à attirer Iruka dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait supporter la vue du si beau visage du jeune professeur dévasté par la tristesse. Iruka se laissa glisser dans les bras protecteurs de l'ex-ANBU.

Kakashi déposa doucement sa grande main sur la tête du plus jeune et il lui caressa les cheveux. Iruka sanglota, ce qui déclencha les larmes de l'adulte aux cheveux argentés. Chacun perdu dans ses propres souvenirs, les morts qu'ils avaient vu, les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus… Soudain, ils ressentirent une présence s'approcher. Iruka resserra l'étreinte et Kakashi se téléporta à son appartement avec l'autre dans ses bras.

L'appartement de Kakashi était plus petit que celui d'Iruka. Il comprenait deux pièces; hors mis la salle de bain, il y avait la pièce principale et la chambre. La pièce principale était composée d'un sofa et d'une télévision, en plus de la cuisine et d'une table assez simple et de quatre chaises. Les murs étaient couverts d'un bleu sobre se mélangeant avec des teintes de gris. Il n'y avait aucune décoration. En fait, l'appartement ne semblait pas réellement habité.

Le jounin les avaient téléportés près de la table. Ils se serraient toujours et n'avaient même pas tenté de desserrer l'accolade qui les tenait unis. Ils restèrent debout, sans rien dire, un long moment, pensant chacun à leurs proches, aujourd'hui décédés. Iruka revoyait ses parents, l'Hokage qui l'avait supporté depuis leur décès. Les derniers jours avaient déjà été pénibles en émotions et la mort de l'Hokage faisait écrouler la stabilité de son monde.

Pour Kakashi, la mort de Sarutobi lui rappelait celle de Yondaime. Bien qu'il soit très touché par l'assassinat de Sondaime, il avait été beaucoup plus proche du quatrième puisqu'il avait été son élève. Il revoyait du même coup la guerre. Les amis qu'il avait perdus, l'équipe qu'il faisait avec Rin et Obito.

Iruka fut parcouru d'un sanglot. Kakashi resserra son étreinte et replaça délicatement les mèches de cheveux du chuunin qui s'évadaient de leur attache, derrière l'oreille basanée. La souffrance d'Iruka lui fendait le cœur. _C'est comme s'il perdait à nouveau un père…_ À l'instant même où il pensa cette phrase, l'image de Croc blanc de Konoha apparu dans sa tête. L'image de Sakumo Hatake déclencha un flot de larmes.

Il soupira. Il lui ressemblait tellement… Depuis que son père c'était suicidé, Kakashi avait commencé à porter un masque. Il était le portait calqué de son père. À sa mort, il avait fait le choix de caché son visage pour éviter que les gens ne le considère que comme le fils d'un déshonoré. Autant son père avait été considéré comme l'égal d'un sannin, autant il était la honte d'un mauvais souvenir pour la majorité du village. Il avait gardé le masque par habitude, et surtout parce qu'au fils des ans, la ressemblance se faisait toujours de plus en plus frappante.

Il desserra l'étreinte et il fixa Iruka. Son visage était toujours aussi beau malgré la tristesse qu'il affichait. Kakashi détacha ses cheveux et lui retira son bandeau. Il retira le sien également et, en en fixant le signe de Konoha, souffla : « Les ninjas ne dévoilent jamais leurs émotions, j'ai besoin d'être humain, que _nous_ soyons humains pour une fois… »

Iruka saisit le visage du plus vieux dans ses mains et essuya lentement les larmes sur les joues à moitié masqué de l'autre homme. Les deux avaient arrêtés de pleurer. Ils se sentaient seulement vides et complètement épuisés. Iruka entraina silencieusement Kakashi dans la chambre sans prêter attention aux détails et sans allumer la lumière. Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, en silence.

Parfois, des éclairs fendaient le ciel que les deux hommes observaient depuis la large fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. L'homme aux cheveux argentés enveloppait Iruka de ses bras en épousant la même position que le plus jeune pour que leurs corps soient parfaitement collés l'un contre l'autre. Iruka brisa le silence.

- On était très proche, depuis la mort de mes parents.

- Je sais…

La voix du chuunin était calme. Il parla brièvement de sa famille et de la mort récente d'Hayate. À ce nom, les tripes de Kakashi se contractèrent. Il se souvenait d'avoir été jaloux de l'autre homme. Maintenant, celui-ci était mort. Iruka continuait de parler, tranquillement, d'une voix posée, sans trop détailler. Il avait besoin d'exprimer ses pensées à haute voix sans avoir la nécessité de s'expliquer.

- Maintenant, je n'ai que Naruto…

Le plus grand allongea sa main pâle et entrelaça ses longs doigts avec ceux de plus jeune. La gorge de Kakashi était sèche et crispée, mais il fit par articuler quelques mots, à peine audibles, qu'il avait envie de lui dire depuis longtemps déjà.

« Tu… tu m'as, moi… »

Un silence de mort couvrit la pièce. Puis, un éclair illumina la chambre de Kakashi. Celui-ci commençait à paniquer un peu vis-à-vis le manque de réaction du brunet. Enfin, Iruka se retourna pour faire face à Kakashi. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il serra avec force l'autre et calla sa tête sous le menton de l'homme masqué, visiblement ému. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux.


	19. Chapter 19

Iruka cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises à cause du rayon de soleil qui se reflétait sur son visage. Il se retourna enfin pour éviter cet agresseur matinal et se heurta doucement contre Kakashi. Il avait toujours les yeux fermé et sentait la chaleur confortable de l'autre homme contre lui qui le réchauffait divinement.

Il prit une grande respiration en aspirant l'odeur délicieuse de Kakashi. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et admira un peu le visage qui occupait c'est pensées depuis des semaines. Il soupira. Il devait être près de huit heures vu la couleur et la hauteur du soleil. Il devait se rendre à une convocation à neuf heures pour commencer la préparation des réparations du village. Il était en charge avec le conseil des deux anciens et quelques autres personnes haut-placées.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Elle faisait un étonnant contraste avec la pièce d'à côté. Maintenant qu'il le remarquait, le lit était immense. Les murs étaient toujours bleus, mais d'une couleur plus vivante. Celle-ci était entrecoupée par un bleu plus foncé à certain endroit qui donnait un bel agencement. Cette pièce avait été décorée. Elle était même plus grande que la pièce principale.

Une bibliothèque couvrait un mur à moitié en partant de la porte et s'arrêtait près d'une sorte de pouf énorme. Elle était remplie de collection de livres, de CDs, et de toutes sortes de kaléidoscope en une variété impressionnante de couleur et de modèle. Le lit de Kakashi était collé contre deux murs, laissant beaucoup d'espace dans la chambre. Il y avait aussi un bureau avec une sorte de chaise molle un peu bizarre, s'apparentant à un sofa. Elle comprenait un dossier, mais réflexion faite, elle ressemblait aussi à un pouf.

La chambre dégageait quelque chose de confortable et d'apaisant. Le soleil éclairait parfaitement la chambre en lui donnant un air frais. Iruka se rapprocha de l'homme aux cheveux argent, qui le serra davantage dans ses bras d'une façon molle et endormie. Le grand homme basané regardait le visage pâle à moitié caché avec contemplation. Il approcha son index de la peau blanche de Kakashi, pour dégager le masque qui couvrait son si beau visage. Il fut surpris du manque de réaction du jounin, qui dormait d'un sommeil étonnement dur.

Il dévoila le visage et posa un baiser doux sur les lèvres pâles. Iruka le savait à présent : Il voulait cet homme dans sa vie. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts contre la peau des joues en les promenant gentiment sur ses bras. Les doigts continuèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux de Kakashi et se perdirent dans sa grande main pâle.

Il devait quitter l'appartement. Le temps se pressait et il hésitait à réveiller Kakashi qui semblait si bien et si paisible. Il apposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de l'autre homme, puis un sur la joue. En aspirant une dernière bouffée de son odeur. Il se leva doucement et quitta la pièce. Il trouva un bout de papier et un stylo et écrivit une note tout simple. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose à propos de ses sentiments, mais sur un bout de papier, ça ne valait pas grand-chose. Il quitta l'appartement rapidement et courut chez lui pour se laver et se changer, il arriva en retard d'une minute à la tour principale.

Cherchant Iruka de sa main fine dans l'espace vacant du lit tiède, Kakashi ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Il regarda autour de lui sans réussir à noter un signe relatant la présence du brunet. Était-ce un rêve? Il sortit vivement de sa chambre pour se diriger vers l'autre pièce. Le petit bout de papier déposé sur la table le rassura un peu, bien qu'il accentuait le poids du vide créé par le chuunin absent.

« Bon matin Kakashi, j'ai du quitté assez tôt ce matin pour une convocation chez l'Hokage à neuf heures… Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir réveillé… tu avais l'air si paisible…

Iruka

Kashi… merci pour tout… j'ai hâte de te revoir, je veux te revoir. »

C'est tout ce dont Kakashi avait besoin pour qu'un sourire idiot hante ses lèvres. Il relut la phrase trois autres fois, toujours en donnant une expression plus illuminée à son visage à chaque relecture. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire de la cuisine et déposa le bout de papier dans un bocal en verre qui contenait des sachets de sucre vides.


	20. Chapter 20

Une petite note… bon j'ai mis presque tels quels les dialogues des épisodes pour que ça match bien et bon petit rappel, naruto ne m'appartient pas. 

_À neuf heures? _Le reste du message avait enfin été décodé par le cerveau de l'ex-ANBU qui avait jusque-là concentré son attention sur le fait qu'Iruka voulait le revoir. Déjà neuf heures passé? Il regarda le soleil et arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait être près de dix heures. Il devait rencontrer Sasuke dans une demi-heure. Il se faufila dans la douche. Puis il enfila son uniforme de jounin et se dirigea vers le point de rencontre. Il arriva devant le restaurant un peu à l'avance.

Il remarqua deux individus assis à une table dont les visages n'étaient pas visibles. Ils portaient tous les deux une sorte de robe longue, ou bien un manteau, c'était un peu difficile à distinguer. Le vêtement était noir parsemé de petits nuages rouge en guise de motifs. Les deux personnes abordaient un chapeau conique tressé avec des plantes séchées. Au bord des chapeaux, pendaient de longues bandes fines qui empêchaient Kakashi de voir leur visage.

Il s'appuya sur le mur et sorti son livre. Il ne lisait pas, il essayait de cerner l'énergie que les deux individus dégageaient. Effectivement, celle-ci était trop forte pour s'agit de simple commerçant, mais trop finement distinguable qu'on aurait dit l'oppression du chakra quand on désire passer inaperçu. Il devait s'agir de ninja, mais Kakashi ne pouvait en être sûr, car parfois les humains sans chakra parviennent à dégager une énergie puissante. Ils sont propices à devenir ninja, mais dans des générations futures.

Il senti du chakra familier s'approcher de lui. Il leva la tête et remarqua Asuma et Kurenai qui marchait dans sa direction.

- Salut vous deux, vous formez un joli couple »

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, répondit Kurenai sur une voix agacée, Anko m'a juste demandé de lui acheter des gâteaux.

Ses joues, devenus toutes rouge, étaient la preuve que Kakashi avait visé juste.

- Toi, Kakashi, rétorqua Asuma, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire par ici, hein?

- En fait, je suis venu ici pour acheter des offrandes, mais pour l'instant j'attends quelqu'un; Sasuke.

À ce nom, la main d'un des étrangers se crispa sur son verre. Kakashi les regardait du coin de l'œil et observait leurs mouvements. C'est deux personnes étaient suspectes.

- Didons, c'est rare de te voir attendre quelqu'un, Kakashi. Lança Asuma, sa cigarette à la bouche. Les offrandes, c'est pour Obito?

- Obito? Kurenai regardait Kakashi avec des yeux intrigués. Elle ne connaissait pas le passé de Kakashi.

- Hmm…c'est possible. Répondit le ninja masqué sur un ton calme.

L'autre homme suspect déposa son verre sur la table.

-Kakashi-sensei, c'est drôlement rare de vous voir arriver en premier. Un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés avec des reflets bleutés s'avançait vers son sensei, c'était Sasuke.

-Ouais… mais, ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

Tout le monde resta étonné. Les deux individus avaient disparus soudainement d'une façon anormale.

- Je voulais des beignets, mais maintenant ce n'est plus la peine. Rétorqua Sasuke, sachant bien que la situation dans laqeulle ils se trouvaient tous était trop étrange pour être laissée en suspend.

- Non, en effet, répondit Kakashi en lançant un regard aux deux jounins qui comprirent tout de suite qu'il fallait retrouver et suivre ces individus suspects.

Le couple disparu rapidement aux trousses des deux inconnus. Sasuke et Kakashi se quittèrent peu après. Bien que le jounin ait une totale confiance en ses deux collèges, il était inquiet et ne put s'empêcher de les suivre. Il arriva un peu après le couple et se mit à l'écart pour observer les deux hommes dont on voyait à présent le visage.

L'un deux était facilement distinguable. Chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés, les traits du visage similaires à ceux de Sasuke, et bien sûr le Sharingan : Itachi Uchiwa. Il n'interféra dans le combat seulement quand Kurenai tomba dans l'eau et qu'elle allait se faire attaquer par Itachi Uchiwa. Il fit un kage bushin no jutsu et s'approcha d'Itachi.

- C'est fini pour toi.

L'autre clone utilisa le sharingan pour faire la même attaque que le ninja venu du pays de l'eau.

- Suiton, le requin élémentaire à queue.

- Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- En fait, je vous avais demandé de vous en occuper, mais j'étais inquiet. Dit-il en s'adressant à Asuma. Puis, il regarda Itachi et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'une sorte d'excité comme toi est revenu faire dans ce village paisible, hmm?

_Ses yeux son vraiment unique, c'est lui, le véritable héritier du sharingan. Je l'ai toujours su, je dois me préparer au pire. Surtout qu'Itachi était devenu chef d'escouade des forces spéciales à l'âge de treize ans. _

- J'étais surpris que quelqu'un ait copié mon attaque ainsi, mais je vois que tu as la même pupille qu'Itachi; tu dois sûrement être Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur.

- À vrai dire c'est _**moi**_ qui est surpris. Je trouvais que les deux personnes au salon de thé étaient louches, mais je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il s'agissait d'Itachi et de Kisame, un des sept épéistes de la Brume.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais affronté ce gamin, Zabuza. Rétorqua Kisame en balançant son épée chérie.

- Oui, répondit Kakashi sèchement.

Cette réponse enragea le ninja à l'allure de requin dont le regard s'était rempli de surprise. Il pointa Samehada en direction de Kakashi en le menaçant.

- Je vais prendre plaisir à te découper en morceaux.

- Arrêtes-toi, Kisame, coupa Itachi avec son allure impassible. Si tu t'attaques à lui de front, tu te feras blesser inutilement. Plus on tarde, plus on prend le risque que d'autres ninjas découvrent notre position.

- mais…

- N'oublies pas le but de notre mission, continua-t-il en levant très légèrement la voix. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé pour des broutilles.

- Tiens donc, lança le ninja copieur en saisissant l'occasion, parlez-nous un peu de cette mission.

- Nous sommes venus ici à la recherche de quelque chose, répondit simplement l'assassin des Uchiwas.

- Quelque chose?, continua Kakashi, Et que cherchez-vous exactement? Un silence s'installa et les deux se fixèrent dangereusement.

- Si c'est moi que tu affrontes, articula le frère de Sasuke, le combat sera plus court qu'avec Kisame. Sur ce, il sorti rapidement des shurikens de son manteau.

- Suiton la barrière d'eau! _Il a utilisé cette technique rapidement, je n'ai même pas vu ses signes de mains. Il a fait une feinte en présentant ses shurikens pour pouvoir m'attaquer avec sa technique._

- Bien sûr Kakashi tu es très perspicace, dit Itachi sur un ton glacial en plantant un kunai dans le dos de Kakashi, Enfin, presque.

Mais Kakashi avait fait un clone aqueux. On ne le nommait pas le ninja-copieur pour rien, il était capable de maîtriser bon nombre de techniques. Il se cacha sous l'eau et tendit un kunai à Kurenai. Il la souleva hors de portée du clone d'Itachi qui avait attaqué le jounin aux cheveux argent précédemment en faisait une explosion dans l'eau. Kakashi commençait à se fatiguer. N'étant pas un vrai Uchiwa de sang, il ne pouvait utiliser le sharingan à sa pleine capacité et son corps se vidait vite de son chakra. Le sharingan demandait beaucoup d'énergie, que seul un Uchiwa pouvait combler.

- Fermez les yeux!

Itachi était sur le point d'utiliser le kaléidoscope hynoptique. Cette technique mortelle aux yeux des non possesseurs du sharingan et le ninja copieur avertit immédiatement ses confrèrent pour qu'ils ne soient pas tués par l'attaque.

- Tu ne pourras pas résister à cette technique, lança Itachi avec sa voix confiante et calme, Genjutsu, les arcades lunaires! Seul quelqu'un possédant les mêmes qualités héréditaires que moi aurait une chance de me battre.

Tout était rouge et noir. Kakashi se trouvait à présent dans la dimension créée par l'attaque d'Itachi. Il se sentait ligoté de parts et d'autres de son corps. En fait, il était crucifié. Itachi se tenait droit devant lui, un katana à la main.

- Combien de temps résisteras-tu, toi qui n'es pas de notre sang?, lança Itachi en plantant le bout du sabre dans l'estomac de Kakashi.

- Dans la dimension des arcades lunaires, je contrôle le temps et l'espace. Je contrôle aussi la masse des objets. Pendant soixante-douze heures, je continuerai te frapper avec mon sabre.

La douleur fit perdre conscience à Kakashi, qui se réveilla plus tard, toujours crucifié dans cette dimension étrange. Pourtant, la plaie avait disparue. Du genjutsu?

Le cruel homme s'adonna à une série de coups sans fin. Depuis mainteant vingt heures que Kakashi endurait cette souffrance. Il ne pouvait plus tenir le coup. Il tomba sans connaissance.


	21. Chapter 21

Kakashi divaguait, Il pensait être perdu. Même inconscient, il se sentait complètement mort et abattu. Quel genre de torture utilisait-il? C'était atroce, inhumain.

« Kashi »

Kakashi essayait de savoir d'où provenait la voix qu'il entendait.

« Kashi »

La voix lui était si familière. Douce et claire…

« Kashi, réveilles-toi »

- Iruka c'est toi?

Il vit le chuunin afficher un sourire doux et bienveillant. Il s'approchait de lui, toujours planté sur sa croix.

« Kashi, tu ne dois pas mourir, sors d'ici. Je t'attends de l'autre côté, réveilles-toi Kashi, sors de ce genjutsu. Tiens bon, fais le pour moi. »

Le jounin ouvrit lentement ses yeux épuisés. _Ils sont…_ Il se voyait, plus loin, se faire infliger les coups par le frère de Sasuke. Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une illusion.

- Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de cette technique; ce n'est pas qu'une simple illusion. Cette douleur n'est pas une illusion, disaient en chœurs les copies d'Itachi blessant les copies de Kakashi. Il ressentait la douleur de chaque copie comme si elle avait été infligée à lui directement. La douleur que tu ressens est créée par les illusions, mais elle est bien réelle. Combien de temps ton esprit va-t-il pouvoir endurer cette torture?

Un nombre incalculable de copies se formaient.

Kakashi criait de toutes ces forces aux coups du katana. Ses cris déchiraient ses propres oreilles, mais cela permettait à la respiration qui suivait les hurlements d'être moins douloureuse. Une trentaine d'heures s'étaient écoulées et l'homme masqué était parvenu à un stade de transe étrange lui faisait supporter la douleur, pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement.

La troisième journée fut un enfer plus énorme que les deux premières. Kakashi sentait qu'il allait devenir fou. C'était ce qu'Itachi voulait et il le savait. Il devait se concentrer pour garder un équilibre dans son esprit. Les circonstances étaient tellement atroces, il parvenait difficilement à bien respirer, et à chaque coups, il sentait son corps se déchiqueter.

« Kashi, regardes-moi. »

Iruka se tenait à nouveau devant lui. Il supposa qu'il était encore tombé dans les pommes à cause de la douleur. Iruka lui tenait le visage d'une main. C'est comme s'il volait près de sa croix. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottait un peu dans les airs.

« C'est fini, Kakashi. »

Les grandes mains d'Iruka bordaient le visage du jounin et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pâles et asséchées de Kakashi.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la voix qu'il entendait ne provenait plus d'Iruka.

- il te reste 71 heures 59 minutes et 59 secondes, lança Itachi, toujours impassible.

- Quoi? Tout ça pour si peu?

Itachi transperça toute les copies avec une multitude de sabres pour essayer de faire craquer l'esprit du ninja-copieur dans son dernier coup de grâce.

Kakashi revit les couleurs. Il était sorti de la dimension. Il se sentait à bout, si faible. Pourquoi cela avait-il duré si peu de temps? Les douleurs exponentielles qu'il avait subit pendant trois jours ne valaient qu'une seconde? Le frère de Sasuke était vraiment puissant. Il contrôlait bel et bien l'espace et le temps, il maîtrisait parfaitement la technique. C'est lui le seul et vrai héritier du Sharingan.

Kakashi tomba à genoux sur l'eau, complètement essoufflé. Puis il se releva.

- Sensei! Peut-on ouvrir les yeux? Cria le couple, visiblement inquiet.

- Non, ne les ouvrez pas, pas encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, lança Asuma, tu t'es effondré dès qu'il a cessé de parler.

_Trois jours sous l'emprise du sot de l'illusion et seulement une seconde c'est écoulé ici? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué? Il aurait pu le faire facilement. _

- Wow il a encaissé cette technique et sans mourir et sans devenir fou?

Ces mots franchirent le seuil des dents extrêmement pointues de l'homme à l'allure de requin. L'homme à la peau bleue et possédant des sortes de branchies se retourna vers son partenaire.

- Mais tu sais Itachi, continua-t-il de sa voix grave, c'est dangereux pour toi de trop utiliser ces pupilles.

- Ce que tu cherches ce ne serait pas Sasuke?, coupa Kakashi, visiblement au bout de ses forces.

Les yeux d'Itachi se couvrirent d'une voile de surprise. Comment savait-il? Il préféra sacrifier une information de son organisation plutôt que d'avouer la véritable raison pour laquelle il était de retour au village, Sasuke, son frère tant aimé.

- Non, nous voulons l'héritage du 4e hokage.

_Naruto?_ Le jounin repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Jiraya. L'Akatsuki, Naruto, cette organisation voulait le démon renard à neuf queues.

- L'Akatsuki c'est ça? Vous voulez le démon à l'intérieur de Naruto.

Itachi sourcilla.

- Kisame, on se débarrasse des deux autres et on prend Kakashi avec nous.

Au même moment que Kisame attaquait, Gai arriva. Kakashi rassuré et incapable de tenir plus logntemps, s'évanouit dans l'Eau.

Il se réveilla. Dans sa chambre. Il distingua vaguement les visages de Gai, Kurenai et Asuma. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment; être sauf. Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans un sommeil lourd.


	22. Chapter 22

Malgré le fait qu'Iruka avait une tonne de travail à faire depuis la mort de l'Hokage, il avait été convenu qu'il était plus important que les jounins soient libres pour les missions que lui. En fait, il avait insisté au près de Homura Mitokado et de Koharu Utatane, les membres du conseil, pour qu'Asuma, Kurenai et Gai ne s'occupent pas de Kakashi. Même si lui-même devait faire beaucoup de missions durant les jours qui allaient suivre, il était primordial que les jounins s'occupent rapidement des missions de rang S. Bref, il lança ses arguments de sorte que les membres du conseil pensent à lui pour s'occuper du ninja-copieur parce qu'il restait plus souvent au village que les autres chuunins étant donné son importance dans les décisions du village.

Kakashi senti une main sur son visage. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir de qui s'agissait. « Salut, Kashi. »

Un sourire bien viellant ornait les lèvres de l'individu se trouvant devant lui.

« Je divague encore? »

Kakashi voyait Iruka devant lui et se demandait s'il était encore inconscient. Un rire franc et clair le ramena à la réalité.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. En fait, tu dors depuis deux jours déjà, j'ai cru bon de te réveiller pour que tu manges un peu.

Kakashi essayait de se redresser en position assise, mais il était encore trop faible. Iruka l'aida un peu et se retourna vers le bureau où il avait déposé le plateau qu'il avait préparé pour le poser devant le jounin encore épuisé.

- Je t'ai acheté des trucs sucrés, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes manger, souffla l'autre en grattant sa cicatrice, en plus tu ne dois pas avoir très faim alors…

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non seulement Iruka était dans sa chambre, mais en plus il prenait soin de lui et lui avait acheté des dizaines de pâtisseries différentes.

- Je ne devrais pas être sous-alimenté avec des tonnes de médicaments?

- Ah! Et bien, tu vois, mes gâteries ne sont qu'une astuce pour t'épargner le goût atroce des préparations du médecin qui est venu te voir tout à l'heure.

Kakashi sourit faiblement. Il détestait les médicaments, les médecins et par-dessus tout, les hôpitaux. _C'est homme est parfait…_

Il fourra quelques pâtisseries dans sa bouche en regardant Iruka qui lui expliquait un peu la situation présente. Le brunet lui retira son plateau après qu'il eu finit et se rassit dans l'énorme chaise-pouf qui était le plus près possible du lit.

- Et, Naruto?

- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas… répondit Iruka avec un sourire radieux. Bien qu'il ait autrefois reproché au chuunin de surprotéger le blondinet, Iruka savait que Kakashi s'inquiétait souvent pour ses proches même s'il ne le montrait pas de la même façon que lui. …Il est parti avec Jiraya à la recherche de Tsunade, il est bien entouré.

Kakashi acquiesça lentement et relança le chuunin.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps? L'homme aux cheveux argent fixait son interlocuteur intensément et profondément, rendant celui-ci un peu mal à l'aise.

À cette phrase, Iruka figea et se mit à gratter nerveusement sa cicatrice.

- euh.. En fait, c'est ma mission pour l'instant. Il fallait que quelqu'un soit là pour veiller sur toi….

Cette réponse n'était pas du tout ce que Kakashi espérait. Il détourna un peu la tête pour caché l'émotion qui montait en lui. _J'aurais dû le savoir, pourquoi je me prends toujours la tête avec mes stupides illusions…_

- …et je… j'ai suggéré qu'Asuma, Kurenai et Gai étaient plus utiles ailleurs…

Kakashi souleva les yeux et observait le brunet avec un regard perplexe. Iruka soupira. Il avança ses longs doigts fins et entrecroisa sa main avec celle de Kakashi.

- …je m'inquiétais… j-j'ai eu peur quand j'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

Son visage était un livre à lui seul. Kakashi voyait tout ce qu'il espérait à travers l'expression qu'Iruka affichait.

- C'est bête…, souffla Iruka en détournant le regard, … je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir... je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu es important dans ma vie… je suis désolé…

Kakashi serra tant bien que mal la main d'Iruka et s'approcha douloureusement vers lui pour prendre sa joue dans sa paume et le fixer dans les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et Iruka était rouge d'une façon adorable. Kakashi abaissa son masque et déposa délicatement ses lèvres pâles sur celles du plus jeune. Il se tordit sous la douleur d'un pareil effort, _mais ça en vaut tellement la peine_. Iruka paniqua un peu l'aidant à se recoucher confortablement.

- tu ne devrais pas forcer… continua le chuunin affichant un sourire cruellement magnifique. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Kakashi et saisit le plateau pour le nettoyer. Comme il passait l'embrasure de la porte, Kakashi brisa le silence.

- Tu… reviens? Est-ce que tu dors ici…?

Iruka se retourna un peu surpris et fixa le regard implorant et nerveux de l'homme masqué.

- Oui… bien sûr. Iruka fit un faible sourire et traversa de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Kakashi soupira. Même si son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement, il se sentait si bien. _Iruka…si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux...  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Iruka ne pouvait se permettre que quelques heures par jour pour aller voir Kakashi. Il était débordé, et franchement, les membres du conseil ne servaient à rien. Ils passaient leur temps à tout critiquer, mais ne faisait jamais grand chose. Iruka devait se taper l'écriture et la planification de toutes les missions, les expliquer une par une à chaque personne, et les répertoriées dès qu'elles étaient accomplies. Il devait rencontrer à chaque jour des gens qui veillaient à la reconstruction du village, engager les ingénieurs et gérer les coûts. Il devait, en plus, participer au débat avec les membres du conseil concernant l'avenir du village. Il n'en pouvait plus, dormait à peine deux heures par nuit et essayait de contrôler ses pensées qui tournaient toujours vers Kakashi. Il s'était au moins fait remplacer pour le moment à l'académie… qu'elle pagaille…

Le plus souvent il arrivait vers l'heure du souper et réveillait Kakashi pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il était assez content qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul pour ses besoins et se laver… Pendant que Kakashi faisait sa toilette, le chuunin courait à un restaurant tout près et commandait de la nourriture en vitesse pour leur souper. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de cuisiner.

Il parlait avec Kakashi pendant une heure ou deux puis s'asseyait au bureau dans la chambre pour continuer à organiser les missions. Le plus souvent Kakashi somnolait à cause des médicaments, mais il adorait sa compagnie, si silencieuse qu'elle fut. Parfois, celui-ci était parfaitement éveillé et plaisantait pour égayer l'enfer d'Iruka.

Iruka s'endormait souvent aux petites heures du matin sur le bureau et Kakashi le regardait jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il adorait regarder le brunet dormir, même si le voir ainsi épuisé, et de pis en pis, lui faisait mal au cœur; surtout que dans son état, il ne pouvait rien faire.

En plus, Iruka savait que ces visites à Kakashi n'allaient pas durer longtemps. Il était prévu que dès que l'homme masqué irait un peu mieux, Iruka devrait partir en mission pour combler le manque urgent. C'est pourquoi, même à bout d'énergie et de temps, il essayait le plus possible de lui tenir compagnie.

Après deux semaines intenses, Iruka eut droit à sa première nuit de sommeil complète, qu'il passa chez le jounin.Il avait à peine eu le temps de détacher ses cheveux et d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama, qu'il s'était effondré dans un lourd sommeil. Il gisait presque, à côté de Kakashi, qui lui ne dormait pas du tout.

Avoir Iruka ainsi à ses côtés le rendait fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le serrer dans ses bras très fort et de le coller contre lui. Il ne s'avait pas trop comment réagir. Bien que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été à une proximité de se genre, ils s'étaient tenu toute la nuit. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes, la mort de l'Hokage était une raison valable, mais là...

Il savait qu'Iruka tenait à lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux de lui. Tout ça lui trottait constamment dans la tête. Il se retourna sur le dos et frôla le bras endormi du dauphin au passage. Il figea un instant et étira ses doigts pour toucher la main fine du plus jeune. Les yeux 

de Kakashi fixaient le plafond, mais en réalité il était si concentré sur sa main que c'est comme sa vision s'était déplacée au travers sont corps pour jaillir à l'extrémité de ses doigts pour admirer la grande main de l'autre homme.

N'obéissant plus à sa tête, son cœur prit le dessus sur lui et il se retourna complètement pour faire face au dos nu d'Iruka. Il s'approcha doucement vers lui tira la couverture sur ses épaules et l'enveloppa en pressa sa poitrine contre lui. La chaleur bienfaisante transperçait sa peau et lui réchauffait les entrailles tout en faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Iruka eut une réaction inconsciente, et marmonna quelque chose d'à peine audible à propos de mission et de gâteau. Kakashi sourit faiblement savourant le dernier moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Le chuunin devait partir le lendemain pour une mission de rang A avec Tsume, la mère de Kiba. Encore deux autres semaines, mais cette fois loin de Kakashi…

Il était revenu tôt dans la matinée. Il s'était lavé et avait fait une sieste. Il se réveilla vers les trois heures de l'après-midi. Il dévala l'escalier extérieur de son appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Comme il se sentait bien; il était en pleine forme et allait voir Kakashi d'ici peu. Il marchait en faisant tournoyer ses clés sur son index.

Le vent soufflait parfaitement pour être confortable avec cette chaleur en jouant dans les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de la queue de cheval d'Iruka. Habituellement, son bandeau les retenait, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas habillé en chuunin. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir. Mais même s'il ne voulait pas s'exhiber, le tissu laissait entrevoir sa parfaite musculature, lui donnant un air viril avec les petits cheveux qui virevoltaient au vent.

Il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle marchande un sac de tissu à la main. Pendant qu'il devait s'occuper de Kakashi, il avait du plier sur son orgueil de bon cuisinier pour acheter constamment du restaurant vu son manque de temps. Il réparerait cette erreur ce soir. Il avait deux jours de congé bien mérité, et les choses s'étaient pas mal arrangées dans la gestion du village. Tout était mieux organisé, et il pourrait enfin respirer.

Il marchait vite et d'un pas léger, se dandinant presque dans la rue pavée. Il était arrivé dans les rues résidentielles et avait tout de suite repérer une des fenêtres de l'appartement de Kakashi. Il monta l'escalier de métal qui menait au balcon commun de l'étage, il avança jusqu'au fond, la dernière porte et frappa la porte de deux coups sonores.

C'est un Kakashi masqué d'une serviette qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il sortait tout juste de la douche et n'ayant pas son masque à proximité, avait fait avec les moyens du bord pour répondre. Quand il eut reconnu Iruka, qui n'attendait pas di tôt, il sourit et dégagea son visage du tissu. Iruka resta bouche bé à la vu de Kakashi, il n'était pas encore habitué à le voir sans masque et sa beauté le frappait de plein fouet.

Le jounin, visiblement trop enthousiaste, fit entré l'autre rapidement.

- Mais on ne devait pas se rejoindre au restaurant à six heures?

- En fait, je t'ai menti pour te faire la surprise. J'ai décidé de te faire à souper, car habituellement j'adore cuisiner, répliqua le chuunin en levant le sac plein de provision en affichant un joli sourire.

Kakashi aimait encore mieux cette idée. Les deux étaient de grands solitaires depuis longtemps et préféraient les choses simples, qui étaient, à leurs yeux, plus précieuses.

Ils bavardaient joyeusement en se déplaçant vers la chambre de Kakashi puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule pièce chaleureuse et occupée de l'appartement. En plus, ses poufs étaient divinement confortables. Le jounin dirigeait la marche et s'arrêta subitement dans l'embrasure de la porte, un éclair de politesse et de courtoisie traversant subitement son esprit. Il se retourna à peine, pour laisser passer Iruka le premier. Mais celui-ci, qui ne s'attendait pas à cet arrêt brusque, lui fonça dedans.

Ils étaient coincés dans le cadre de la porte, trop près l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde; la plus longue seconde qui soit. Kakashi était resté figé, sentant la nervosité l'envahir. Iruka brisa le silence en riant faiblement d'une façon timide et adorable, en grattant légèrement sa cicatrice. Kakashi sorti de sa transe à cet instant en grattant le derrière de sa tête d'une main, l'autre indiquant le chemin à Iruka.

Le dauphin se dirigeait vers le pouf alors que Kakashi parlait du nouveau livre des Tactiques d'approches qui allait sortir dans deux jours. Il avait même déjà fait de la place dans sa bibliothèque pour le nouveau tome. Iruka regardait l'immense meuble remplis de livres et de kaléidoscope de tous les modèles inimaginables. Kakashi achetait souvent les livres en deux exemplaires, au cas où il en perdrait un pendant une mission.

Le brunet se retourna vers l'autre homme pour le regarder parler, tout en s'écrasant presque sur le pouf confortable. Il avait envie de rire voyant Kakashi parler de son livre. Le Kakashi ninja et celui qui se trouvait devant lui était étonnement différent, bien qu'il ait toujours été un peu bizarre et non conventionnel en tant que jounin. Il était magnifique, encore torse nu. Iruka le dévorait des yeux. L'autre gesticulait tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Il ouvrit un tiroir, dans le but de se vêtir. Iruka apparu rapidement derrière lui, frôlant sa poitrine contre le dos encore nu de Kakashi et en lui arrachant un son de surprise.

Kakashi sentait le souffle d'Iruka sur sa nuque, lui rendant les jambes complètement molles. Il se força à bouger, à faire face au brunet. Le rythme de cardiaque d'Iruka montait de façon exponentielle; il sentait son sang courir sous ses tempes. L'homme aux cheveux argentés plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette qui s'offrait devant lui. Il restait toujours émerveiller devant les faibles reflets dorés qui ajoutaient une touche de magie au regard intense d'Iruka.

Leurs doigts se frôlaient avec agacement jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka presse la main pâle dans la sienne en avançant son visage vers celui de Kakashi. Il posa ses lèvres pêches sur la bouche du jounin, 

légèrement entrouverte et faiblement réceptive à cause de la surprise et de la nervosité qui s'emparait de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'Iruka était entré par sa bouche et avait descendu le long de son œsophage pour aller se lover sur son cœur, en l'enveloppant doucement. L'estomac du brunet se tordait comme un linge humide et ses entrailles étaient crispées à un tel point qu'il se demandait si les battements de son cœur n'étaient pas en réalité un détonateur prêt à faire exploser son bas ventre.

La proximité de leur poitrine étaient agressante, se frôlant à peine et rendant le faible écart plus cruel. Kakashi glissa le bout de ses doigts de sa main libre sur celle d'Iruka. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sur son bras en effleurant doucement sa peau velouté et faiblement basanée. Iruka frissonnait. Kakashi porta enfin sa main au cou du brunet et caressa doucement son visage. Il s'arrêta sur sa joue, en retenant la parfaite mâchoire dans le creux de sa paume. Il ouvrit davantage la bouche pour laisser sa langue aller rejoindre celle du plus jeune.

Au moment où elles entrèrent en contact, Iruka posa sa main sur la taille de Kakashi et le tira vers lui pour briser la distance agaçante. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, en entrelaçant leurs longs doigts fins. Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus audible, démontrant à quel point ils étaient tous les deux à veille de craquer et de se lancer dans un élan de passion. Leurs langues se pressaient tendrement l'une contre l'autre en suivant le rythme de la danse de leurs mâchoires. Kakashi avait délaissé le beau visage pour glisser sa main dans les cheveux du chuunin, à la recherche de l'attache qui les retenait. Il la fit sauter au sol en libérant la masse de cheveux doux qui déboula sur les épaules solides d'Iruka. Celui-ci sentait le membre de Kakashi se gonfler contre le sien qui se fit tout aussi réceptif.

Le dauphin fit glisser ses pieds sur le plancher de bois en faisant reculer le plus vieux vers l'énorme lit. Kakashi se laissa tomber sur la masse molle et confortable en amenant l'homme désiré avec lui. Ses mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux bruns et se détournèrent ensuite vers le bas du chandail; dans le but d'enlever cet obstacle au contact de leur peau. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus fiévreux à mesure qu'ils partageaient leur chaleur corporelle.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux débarrassés de leurs vêtements et se mélangeaient aux draps du lit qui était déjà défait. Iruka détourna son attention de la bouche pâle et invitante pour faire glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Kakashi, en lui tenant un bras légèrement relevé contre les oreillers. Il parcouru la peau ivoire en l'embrassant et en y faisant patiner sa langue rose.

Il descendit près des clavicules, puis, tout en caressant la poitrine de l'homme aux cheveux argent, il fit tournoyer faiblement sa langue sur les mamelons de Kakashi. Il poursuivit sa course lente en suivant la ligne naturelle du corps de l'autre homme, celle-ci le guidant vers son nombril. Kakashi émit un gémissement rauque quand il senti la langue chaude d'Iruka contre son sexe.

Le brunet lichait le phallus sans le faire entrer complètement dans sa bouche pour tourmenter Kakashi. Il agrippa la mince taille du jounin, descendant ses mains contre ses fesses pour 

finalement toucher ses testicules. Il ouvrit la bouche et fit entrer le sexe de Kakashi en pressant sa langue contre celui-ci. Elle suivait les mêmes mouvements que la fellation en doublant la sensation de va-et-vient, en mettant plus d'accent sur le gland de Kakashi, dans le but de plonger l'autre homme dans les vapes. Le plus vieux lui tenait la tête en la pressant entre ses main. La sensation était si intense qu'il voulait repousser cette bouche, mais elle était si plaisante qu'il voulait en même temps la retenir à tout prix. Après un moment, Kakashi se redressa abruptement et tirant la tête du chuunin vers lui et en l'embrassant sauvagement.

- Il ne faut pas…pas tout de suite… que je vienne, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'autre.

Kakashi bascula en lichant avidement le sexe de l'autre homme, lui faisant dos. Kakashi fit danser sa langue en enveloppant le phallus de sa bouche. Iruka, émut par la surprise échappa un gémissement qui excita davantage le jounin, qui arqua légèrement le bassin, s'offrant au brunet. Iruka caressa tendrement la peau douce des fesses parfaites de Kakashi tout en appelant au travail son muscle buccal. Quand Iruka senti une vague de plaisir trop puissante monter en lui, il plaqua Kakashi sur le dos et le regarda fixement, un sourire en coin bordant ses lèvres.

- C'est moi qui vais te faire plaisir…

Il amena trois de ses doigts à sa bouche. Puis, il les inséra en Kakashi un à un. Il caressa doucement son intérieur jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux agent arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Kakashi l'attira brutalement vers lui enfonçant ses doigts sur le dos du brunet. Sa peau rougissait sous la pression laissant une faible trace des mains de Kakashi. L'homme aux cheveux argentés l'embrassa avidement et lui souffla agressivement :

- Cesse de me faire languir…

Iruka colla ses lèvres à celle du jounin pendant qu'il le pénétrait tranquillement, voulant le plus possible lui éviter d'avoir mal. Kakashi arrêta sa respiration sèchement quand le phallus fut complètement entré et enveloppa ses jambes autour du plus jeune. Les cordes vocales d'Iruka émirent un son incontrôlable à cette sensation. Kakashi donna un coup sec avec son bassin, qui fit encore gémir l'autre homme, rapprochant encore plus leur corps. Iruka embrassa fiévreusement l'autre homme en tenant fermement l'une de ses cuisses levée et près de lui.

Il donnait des coups de reins harmonieux qui faisaient accélérer la respiration de Kakashi. Il augmenta le rythme graduellement pendant que le jounin lui embrassait le cou et lui mordillait l'oreille. Kakashi émit un son rauque étouffant le prénom d'Iruka lorsque le chuunin heurta le point sensible en lui. Le brunet s'extasia devant cette réaction et prit le plus grand d'une façon plus sauvage et acharnée. La chaleur, mêlée à l'excitation commençaient à leur faire tourner littéralement la tête. De la sueur se formait entre leur peau, se mélangeant à l'odeur irrésistible de caramel que le dauphin dégageait. Il se redressa faiblement pour fixer Kakashi dans les yeux.

Le regard qu'ils échangeaient était si tendre et provocateur à la fois. Kakashi avait envie de lui dire comment il se sentait, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout. Une sensation puissante prit contrôle de lui.

- I-ah….I-I-Iruka… souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée, plus …vite…

Kakashi planta ses ongles dans la peau du brunet qui obéit instantanément à ses mots. Leur respiration entrecoupée de gémissements, ils parvinrent à échanger un autre baiser passionné avant que Kakashi éjacule sur le torse du plus jeune. Iruka donna le coup final qui le fit jouir, lui aussi, provoquant une seconde éjaculation sur sa poitrine.

Iruka tomba sur l'autre homme, à bout de souffle. Il fixait le visage angélique et dur de Kakashi avec le même étonnement que lorsque celui-ci lui avait ouvert la porte plus tôt. Ses cheveux argentés en bataille, la fine cicatrice qui rendait son œil rouge attirant, ses lèvres parfaites… Il sentait son cœur se torde de bonheur, lorsque celui-ci explosa.

Kakashi s'était jeté sur lui l'embrassant passionnément, tendrement, doucement… se collant contre lui… ses grandes mains blanches bordant son visage épuisé. Le jounin chatouilla le nez du brunet avec le sien et posant une dernière fois ses lèvres douces sur celles de l'être aimé. Il le serra contre lui avec force, l'attirant à se coucher dans le grand lit.

Iruka se blotti contre le plus vieux. Kakashi faisait tranquillement glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la peau faiblement basané. Leur respiration s'était calmée, ils étaient vidés de leur énergie; trop bien pour bouger. L'homme aux cheveux argent pressa le plus jeune contre lui déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux bruns.

Après un moment de sérénité, le ventre de Kakashi se mit à gargouiller atrocement, faisant rire le brunet. Ce dernier se leva et prit une douche qui dura une fraction de seconde avant d'entamer le souper.

- Je peux t'aider tu sais, je ne suis pas si nul en cuisine.

- Laisses-moi fait, répliqua l'autre encore une fois, j'essaye de te faire plaisir!

Iruka afficha un autre de ses sourires à tomber par terre. Kakashi vira rouge framboise. Iruka se mit à ricaner doucement en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Avec ton masque on ne peut jamais le voir, mais je suis sûr que tu rougis pour des riens, lança Iruka s'approchant dangereusement de Kakashi un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah… tu crois… ajouta l'autre sur un ton joueur en plaquant le chuunin contre le mur, caressant sa poitrine nue, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Iruka fit par le repousser un sourire aux lèvres, le forçant à s'assoir pendant qu'il préparait à souper. Il avait commencé à faire cuire les aliments depuis quelques secondes quand il demandait à Kakashi où se trouvaient les épices, en ouvrant du même coup une armoire.

- NONnnn……. Kakashi courut vers Iruka pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir **cette** armoire.

Trop tard. Iruka regardait avec curiosité le pot en vitre, où était collée une étiquette « Missions ». Le jounin aurait voulu fondre à cet instant précis et disparaître dans les craques du plancher. Iruka se saisit de vase remplit de dents et découvrit un autre vase portant son nom. Il déposa sa première trouvaille sur le comptoir approchant l'autre vers lui.

Kakashi commençait littéralement à paniquer, sentant tous les moments qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble s'évaporer.

À première vue, le vase contenait un livre de poche. Un des volumes d'Icha Icha paradise; le préféré de Kakashi. Le dauphin le retira et l'ouvrit. Les prénoms des deux personnages principaux avaient été rayés à chaque apparition. Un « I » et un « K » majuscule faisaient office de remplacement. Le fond du vase était tapissé de sachet de sucre vide, et un bout de papier, qu'Iruka reconnut tout de suite, s'y trouvait également.

- Iruka… je suis vraiment désolé…

Contre toutes attentes, Iruka délaissa son air surpris et pouffa de rire en serrant Kakashi dans ses bras. Quand le chuunin cessa l'étreinte, le plus vieux remarqua des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Kashi… tu es définitivement étrange parfois, mais c'est ce que j'aime… C'est pour ça que je t'aime Kakashi.

Kakashi avait la gorge nouée et un sourire énorme collé à ses lèvres.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime Iruka!!, hurla-t-il se jetant sur lui, le pressant contre lui, si tu savais de puis combien de temps j'attends cet instant; Ruka, si tu savais!

Ils échangèrent un long et romantique baiser.


End file.
